


When Jerry Met Layne

by ShameInYou



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerry heard a voice. He peeked up through blond locks. He ran his hand through his hair, eyes slowly moving up. His eyes moved up black combat boots, tight grey acid wash jeans, white Scorpions t shirt and then to the face of a boy. He had crystal blue eyes and a sweet, innocent smile. His hair framed his head in brown waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Sometime in the late 80s_

Jerry stepped off of the bus and into Seattle, Washington. He was 18, and he came here seeking better prospects. He had just left home and decided to just come out here. He had heard there was a big music scene out in Seattle and he wanted to be a part of it. He was gonna be a part of it.

All he had with him was a few bucks, a few articles of clothing and family photos stuffed into his backpack, and his shitty acoustic guitar. He figured he could come out here and get on his feet somehow, and he could save up to buy an electric guitar.

Sure he had played electric guitars before, but they were always borrowed. He wanted one that was his. One that he could call his own. He sighed as he thought about it. He would get there.

He ran his hand through his bleached blonde hair. He used to have a mullet, but it was growing back out quickly. He would never cut his hair into a mullet again.

He started walking down the street, looking for a sign. Someone, something, anything. He had no idea what he was doing. He just hopped a bus to Seattle and was just gonna wing it. He knew nobody in this town.

After a few minutes of aimlessly walking around, he found himself at a local bar. He walked on in, relieved when he wasn't carted or kicked out. He wasn't seeking alcohol just yet, he needed to get to know people right quick.

There was always something musical going on in Seattle. Jerry walked right up into an intimate show. He must have been out of place with his bag and his guitar around his shoulder as he stood around in the crowd, watching the band perform.

He couldn't help but smirk at the lead singer's wacky personality. His face was painted white and his hair was teased up. Jerry smiled and bobbed his head a little bit. He liked what these guys had going on.

When the band was finished, they dispersed in the crowd. Jerry looked around, looking for the lead singer. He needed to make a friend. He walked around the small club, looking around and then he saw the lead singer sitting at the bar, talking to a bunch of people surrounded by him.

Jerry was nervous as he approached him. What would he think of him? Would he think he was some sort of weirdo?

Jerry's assumptions were proven wrong as he approached the guy. His name was Andrew Wood, and he was as sweet as can be. He was so nice to Jerry. He was interested in Jerry's story. Jerry spilled his heart out to the man, just wanting to make a new friend in this strange and interesting new place.

Jerry explained that he needed to get on his feet, that he was looking for a band. He wanted to be in a band. Andrew told Jerry about a place he could go for struggling musicians. He wrote the address down on a napkin for Jerry.

The place was called "Music Bank."

* * *

Jerry walked right on into the establishment. Andy was not lying when he said it was full of musicians. There were people everywhere, he could hear a band playing, vibrating the walls. No one noticed when he walked in. He blended right in with everyone.

Jerry walked around the place, exploring. He found the practicing band and sat in on them for a few minutes before walking around again. He found himself back into the main room where he had first entered. He decided he wanted to jam. Maybe someone interesting would approach him.

He found himself a corner and sat down on the dirty floor, making himself at home, taking his bag off and his acoustic guitar. He tuned it up a bit. He could barely hear it against all the noise and chatter in the room. His hair was hanging in his face as he started strumming it, letting mind guide his fingers as his eyes closed.

He found himself idly strumming a tune and he wasn't even thinking about what he was playing. He leaned back as his fingers danced over the strings. He had become so good over the years he had been playing. He practiced everyday, all day, whenever he got the chance.

He was so into it that he didn't notice someone was standing around watching him.

He finished his song and bobbed his head, his blonde locks bouncing as he held his guitar out, pretending like he was at a show. It was hard not to daydream this way when he was playing guitar.

"Well hey there. Haven't seen you around before."

Jerry heard a voice. He peeked up through blond locks. He ran his hand through his hair, eyes slowly moving up. His eyes moved up black combat boots, tight grey acid wash jeans, white Scorpions t shirt and then to the face of a boy. He had crystal blue eyes and a sweet, innocent smile. His hair framed his head in brown waves.

He smiled and tilted his head down at Jerry.

"What's your name? You're pretty good on that guitar." He smiled again.

Jerry was so captivated by the boy's being that he at first he couldn't mutter a word as he stared up at him. He finally realized he needed to speak. His life here depended on it.

"Jerry Cantrell. My name's Jerry Cantrell." Jerry replied looking up at him.

The boy plopped down on the floor beside Jerry. Jerry could feel a chill down his spine as their arms brushed against one another as he sat down beside him.

Jerry could smell him. He had a nice fruity smell to him. It was refreshing in the musty, dim room that they were crammed in.

He stuck his hand out at Jerry.

"I'm Layne. Layne Staley." He smiled.

Jerry smiled a little and shook his hand.

"I saw you when you walked in. Did you just come out here to Seattle or something?" Layne spoke.

Jerry raised a brow. That must have been nearly everyone's story here, came to Seattle for better prospects.

"Yeah. I'm from Tacoma." Jerry smiled.

"Oh. That's cool. So are you in a band or something?" Layne asked.

"No. I'm looking for one though." Jerry said, perking up when Layne mentioned a band.

Layne smiled huge at Jerry.

"Oh well, you'll have no trouble finding a band here. There are a lot of people looking. Me and my band live here." Layne smiled.

Damn. He was in a band already?

"You're already in a band? You need a guitarist?" Jerry tried not to sound desperate.

Layne furrowed his brows slightly as he looked at Jerry, still smiling.

"Aww...I'm sorry Jerry. We got everyone we need in my band. We just met and you're asking to be in a band. You must be ready." Layne laughed at Jerry.

Jerry was surprised he was calling him by his name already.

"Didn't hurt to try. Yeah I'm ready." Jerry smiled a little. "Did you say you could live here?"

"Yeah totally." Layne smiled.

"How much is the rent?" Jerry asked.

"Oh it's not that much, its like 150 bucks a month." Layne smiled running his hands through his hair.

Jerry bit his lip and nodded.

"So who do you talk to about staying here. I mean, where do you stay exactly?" Jerry said looking around.

"Oh upstairs, there's rooms." Layne smiled, pointing up at the ceiling.

"This place is pretty cool. A musician's dreams. So this is all that goes on here is bands and hanging out?" Jerry asked.

Soon after he said that they could hear music start to play again.

"Yeah. It's so cool." Layne smiled.

"So who do I speak with about getting a room here?" Jerry asked, strumming on his guitar.

"Oh, there's an office that way! Ask for Linda! She can set you up!" Layne was yelling over the music that seemed to be getting louder.

Jerry nodded. He started strumming his guitar again, even though he couldn't hear what he was playing. He could hear it in his mind. He had all the notes memorized as he touched the strings. Layne watched him with intense curiosity. He smiled as he watched Jerry play.

Jerry smiled back at Layne. A few minutes later, they were approached by a couple of guys. Jerry looked up as they called Layne's name.

Layne looked up at them and smiled.

"Jerry, this is my band. Yanni, Nick, Danny. Guys this is Jerry. He's new here." Layne smiled, standing up.

Jerry nodded at them and smiled, a little shy.

"Layne let's go grab something to eat!" One of them spoke up.

"Sweet, okay!" Layne said excitedly.

Layne looked down at Jerry. "Jerry c'mon, let's go get something to eat."

Jerry looked up at them, there was a sadness in his eyes. He had spent his last few bucks, which wasn't much, trying to get to Seattle. He didn't want to come off looking like a douche, asking for money and shit when he had just met this guy.

Jerry was hungry as shit. He hadn't eaten in 2 days. He lied straight to Layne's face.

"Nah man. I'm good right now. I'm just gonna stick around here." Jerry smiled.

He could feel his stomach growl as Layne bit his lip and pouted down at him. Lucky it was loud in there and they couldn't hear him.

"You sure? It'd be fun. We could get to know each other better." Layne pouted.

He wanted to be Jerry's friend. Fuck. How was Jerry supposed to know someone was gonna take a liking to him here? He couldn't do it. He had too much pride.

"I know, but not right now. I'm not real hungry. I'm kind of tired." Jerry kept lying.

"Oh alright. I guess, I guess I'll see you around Jerry." Layne said looking down at him, looking a little hurt.

Jerry smiled lightly. Layne stuck his hand out again. Jerry stared at it for a second before shaking his head and sticking his hand out, shaking Layne's hand.

"Don't be a stranger...Jerry." Layne smiled, before turning, flipping his hair in the process.

Jerry watched as Layne walked off with his band. Layne glanced back at Jerry before they exited the room. Jerry sighed. That was what he wanted. He wanted a band. He wanted to hang out. He would get there.

First he needed to ask about staying here, and then he could get a job to pay the rent, and go from there.

* * *

Well this was just great. The Linda lady wasn't there. Jerry had asked all around and no one could find the lady. He didn't know what to do. He just left the Music Bank. He would be back. He didn't stray far. He looked around. He was homeless, with no money, and hungry. He could stick it out for one night he supposed.

He walked around looking at buildings and such. He had high hopes in his head. He would be sleeping outside tonight but maybe tomorrow he would have a room at the Music Bank, beginning his musical career. He saw a park a few blocks away from the Music Bank. He walked around it for a bit. It was dark outside by now. He sat down on a bench, putting his things down beside him. He sat there, arms crossed, thoughts of how he was gonna get things together in his mind.

A few minutes of sitting there later, Jerry thought he felt something wet hit his arm. He looked around and furrowed a brow.

He started feeling drops hitting him.

"You gotta be fucking shitting me." Jerry mumbled to himself as it started raining.

He quickly grabbed his things and began to run. The rain started to really come down. Jerry was fucked. Jerry was soaked.

He desperately walked around town, trying to find somewhere to go to get out of this. His things were getting soaked. He finally saw a lit up sign of a bar.

He would try to get in. He saw a crowd of people about to walk in. He quickly ran up to them, squeezing in between them as they entered. His heart beat quickly.

He had gotten past the bouncer. He was dripping wet as he got inside the club. He still had his things. He knew he must have looked so ghetto. He ran his hands through his wet hair, it matted back to his head. He shook the excess water off of his hands as he stood there, awkwardly.

Well this was great. He was here at a cool place, with cool people, and he was a hot mess.

He stared down at his feet. He reckoned he was just gonna stand there all night staring at his feet until the place closed. Maybe the rain would stop by then.

"Jerry!?" Jerry heard someone call his name.

He frowned, looking up quickly. Who the fuck knew his name out here?

He looked up and his frown slowly faded. It was that guy...what was his name?

Jerry pursed his lips, an awkward look on his face, brows raised, eyes widened as his hands were behind his back. He waved at Layne.

"Hi." He said barely audible.

Layne furrowed a brow and looked Jerry up and down. He stepped closer to him. Jerry was amazed. He still smelled so good. How did he do it?

Jerry's heart exploded when Layne leaned into him. He hadn't expected him to get so close to him. The club was noisy though.

"You're all wet, it's raining outside huh!?" Layne said into Jerry's ear.

Jerry nodded, looking at Layne. He was so fucking hungry his eyes felt like they were sinking in his face. His neck felt like it was on fire.

"Why do you still have your bags? Didn't you get a room?" Layne leaned back in, yelling in Jerry's ear.

Jerry shook his head, pouting slightly.

Layne looked at him, smiling a little.

Jerry furrowed his brows. All the noise and lights were starting to get to him. Or maybe it was because he didn't have a drop to eat in 2 days.

Layne tilted his head and looked at Jerry.

"Are you okay!?" He asked in his ear, pulling away and tilting his head at him.

Jerry shook his head at Layne. He put his hand to his forehead as he felt a dizzy spell come on.

"Jerry!?" Layne asked, grabbing Jerry's wrist.

Layne was genuinely concerned. Concerned over a stranger. He didn't even know Jerry really.

"I'm starving!" Jerry finally admitted, pushing his pride to the side.

Layne looked at Jerry with a sympathetic look.

"When's the last time you ate!?" Layne yelled into Jerry's ear.

Jerry leaned in to Layne, feeling dizzy again, nearly falling over on him. Layne wrapped his arms around him and blushed. Jerry was embarrassed as well.

"Two days ago. Half a sandwich, someone was gonna throw it away!" Jerry said into Layne's ear as he leaned on him.

Layne slowly pushed him up and looked at him.

"You don't have any money do you?" Layne yelled into Jerry's ear.

Jerry looked at Layne and pouted, shaking his head no.

"You don't have a place to stay do you?" Layne said into Jerry's ear.

Jerry shook his head again, looking down. He felt real guilty putting all of this on the man. This was no way to start a friendship, being needy.

"Do you have any clothes?" Layne yelled into Jerry's ear.

"Just 2 outfits in my bag, their probably soaked though from all the rain!" Jerry yelled.

Layne looked at Jerry, a reflective look in his eyes. He was thinking, Jerry could tell.

Layne leaned in again, putting his hands on Jerry's shoulders. Jerry's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head.

"I'll tell you what. You can stay with me!" Layne said into Jerry's ear.

"What!?" Jerry yelled, not believing what he was hearing.

"You can stay with me silly! I'll help you get on your feet! I know what it's like to be struggling. Well...not really but I've had friends that were just like you before. I hate seeing people down and out. I'll help you Jerry." Layne said into Jerry's ear.

"Why?" Jerry asked, frowning.

Layne looked at him and smiled. He leaned back in, his hands were still on Jerry's shoulders.

"Because I like you." Layne replied.

Jerry was sort of confused when Layne pulled away, looking at him and smiling warmly.

Like him? What did he mean like him?

Jerry didn't have time to think about it as he was dragged away by Layne.

* * *

Jerry sat there on Layne's mattress, in Layne's room at the Music Bank, slurping up the spaghetti o's that Layne had warmed up for him on his hot plate. The room wasn't much, but it was home for Layne. It was roomy. Jerry loved it.

Layne had a bathroom in his room. Layne had told him that lots of people wanted to live with him because of it but he didn't just let anyone stay with him. Jerry felt sort of special.

Jerry was sitting there in Layne's underwear, which barely fit him. They were tight but oh well, he had to take whatever he would get. They would go out the next day to get toiletries and things for Jerry.

Layne had promised Jerry that he would take care of everything.

"How's your meal?" Layne smiled, sliding on some sweatpants. He was shirtless and he grabbed a magazine as he plopped down on his mattress beside Jerry.

"It's fucking good. I'll eat anything." Jerry said as he gulped down half of the soda, burping loudly and sipping the spaghetti o's out of the bowl, not even chewing.

Layne chuckled, running his hands through his hair.

"Slow down Jerry. Geez." Layne smiled as he opened his magazine.

Jerry set the bowl to the side, crumbling the can and sticking it in the bowl as he finished. He burped and wiped his mouth, looking over at Layne.

"How do you got so much money? Do you work? Where do you work? Do you think you could get me a job?" Jerry asked Layne.

Layne looked at Jerry and smiled.

"Honestly, no. My parents pay my rent." Layne smiled. "They give me money every week. Don't tell anyone though, because I don't want anyone hitting me up for money." Layne smiled warmly at Jerry.

"Why you telling me for? I've only known you for a few hours." Jerry replied.

"I don't know. I like you." Layne said again.

He was confusing Jerry.

"Well. I won't tell anyone. That's pretty sweet, your parents supporting your music career and what not." Jerry smiled.

"Yeah. I'm pretty lucky." Layne smiled.

"I hope I can meet someone to start a band with out here." Jerry smiled.

"You will. I can introduce you around tomorrow if you'd like." Layne smiled.

"Yeah that'd be great but...not so fast." Jerry frowned.

"Why?" Layne asked, smiling.

He was always smiling.

"Well I don't have an electric guitar. All's I got is this acoustic piece of shit. I don't wanna look like a nark." Jerry blushed.

"You don't have an electric guitar?" Layne asked surprised. "Well have you ever played one?" He wondered.

"Yeah. Hell yeah. I've always borrowed them from people. I'm in my element when I have one on, I just never had the funds to get one." Jerry shrugged. "So I'm thinking maybe I'll go looking for a job tomorrow and then I can save up and finally have one to call my own."

Layne noticed the dreamy look in Jerry's eyes as he spoke of owning an electric guitar.

"Well how about we go get you one tomorrow?" Layne asked.

Jerry furrowed his brows and looked at Layne.

"No fucking way. You don't have that kind of money." Jerry replied.

"Well I can get it. Don't worry about it. I'll get you a guitar. We'll go tomorrow Jerry. I'll get the money tomorrow." Layne smiled warmly.

Jerry sat there, in utter disbelief at the kindness of this stranger. He was practically a stranger. Jerry didn't know much about him and he didn't know much about Jerry and here he was letting Jerry crash in his pad, wear his clothes, eat his food and now he was gonna buy Jerry an instrument.

"I'm still hungry. What else you got around here?" Jerry asked.

Layne smiled and got up, going through bags on a table he had crammed in there and threw snacks at Jerry. Jerry smiled as he devoured them.

Layne skipped back to the mattress and plopped down, grabbing a bag of chips before Jerry could eat it all.

"Why didn't you just say you didn't have any money earlier when I asked you to go out with me?" Layne asked, mouth full of chips.

Jerry raised a brow. Was he reading the boy wrong or what?

"I dunno. Too many people around? I don't know, I didn't want to come off as a nark...moocher, whatever." Jerry rambled.

"Jerry you have real potential. I don't just help anybody out. You finger that guitar real good. I can't wait to see how you do on an electric. I am real interested to see what you put together when you get in a band. You are like, from what I've seen so far, the best guitar player I've seen yet." Layne smiled.

Jerry blushed. Okay. He was just laying it on thick now.

"Well I dunno about that..." Jerry blushed.

"Trust me. I know." Layne smiled.

They finished up the snacks and talked some more, looking at magazines and listening to some of Layne's CDs.

* * *

Layne slept softly, his breathing slow and hard. Jerry was meanwhile, tired, but wide awake as he stared at Layne in the darkness. The moon shined through the window and Jerry could make out Layne's outline. Jerry could still smell the man. Layne didn't smell like a guy! He always was on point with that!

Jerry's life was getting weird. This complete stranger came out of nowhere and was helping him get his shit together. How would he ever repay Layne for this?

At the moment he felt like he had nothing to offer the boy. Jerry slid a little closer to Layne. He wanted to smell his hair as he slept. It was comforting to him.

Before he knew it, he was asleep. A hard, deep sleep. Sleep he hadn't had in days.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry was officially freaked out. Did Layne have some kind of unstable mental problem or something? Jerry was beginning to rethink staying here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song down there is a cover song that Layne actually sang, some of the parts were inaudible to me so I made up parts lol

Jerry stirred. His hair was matted all in his face and he had slobbed on his mouth, making the hair stick to it. He furrowed a brow when he heard crying.

He shifted slowly on the mattress, slowly running his hand through his hair, sighing lightly. He rolled over, the mattress was missing a body. He was rolled over on his stomach as he looked up through his hair. He could make out Layne.

Jerry furrowed his brows, what the fuck was Layne doing?

Layne had headphones on his head, his hands pressed to them. His face was red and he was on his knees, rocking back and forth lightly, not in a dancing motion.

He looked like he was having a breakdown or something. He was crying, removing one of his hands from the headphones and put it to his mouth, letting out a loud sob.

Jerry was officially freaked out. Did Layne have some kind of unstable mental problem or something? Jerry was beginning to rethink staying here when all of a sudden he saw through his hair Layne bounce up and down on his knees, waving his arms around. He quickly ripped the headphones off and grabbed the phone, frantically dialing a number.

Layne was still sobbing as he was on the phone. Jerry was curious as to what all of this was about. He stayed as still as possible. He was uncomfortable.

"Hello? Mom...Mommy..." Layne cried into the phone.

Jerry furrowed his brows.

"Mommy, I need money. It's urgent. Mommy..." Layne cried into the phone. "Mom someone broke into my room. They stole my clothes, they stole my food, my radio. Mommy please, I don't know what to do....Yes! I already filed a report with the police! I don't know who it could have been...mom there's no telling. Pleease...1500 dollars?....Please mom...."

Layne sobbed loudly into the phone. Jerry could make out his face, his face was red.

"...yes...oh mom thank you so much! You don't know how thankful I am. Yes. The Western Union in the drug store down the street? Okay. Okay." Layne hung up the phone.

By now, Jerry had sat up, running his fingers through his hair, looking over at Layne with furrowed brows.

Layne sniffled, wiping his eyes and looked over at Jerry, standing up. He grabbed a napkin and a pen and smiled over at Jerry.

"Well good morning Jerry." Layne smiled.

"Um. What the fuck was all that about?" Jerry asked, freaked out.

Layne sniffled loudly, clearing his throat and swallowing. He laughed lightly at Jerry.

"I'm getting the money for your guitar silly." Layne smiled.

"All that money? For a guitar?" Jerry asked.

"Not all of it, I'm pocketing some of it!" Layne smirked.

Jerry yawned and suddenly the phone rang and Layne jumped, picking it up quickly.

"Mommy? Yes! Okay. Uh huh!" Layne had changed the pitch of his voice.

Jerry had realized what had just happened. Layne was somehow working himself up to cry so he could call his mom and ask for money. Layne was a good one. It was real legit.

Jerry was curious as to what Layne was listening to that made him cry. Jerry crawled over to Layne's portable CD player and without even looking to see what CD was in it, he turned it on, putting the headphones on as Layne was getting the code from his mom for the money.

Jerry raised a brow as he listened. He was frowning as he listened to the music. What the fuck? He was sort of amused as he looked up at Layne and Layne looked down at Jerry and scrunched his face up playfully, sticking his tongue out at him.

Layne hung up the phone and looked down at Jerry. Jerry stopped the CD player and took the headphones off.

"The Carpenters?" He asked, brows raised.

Layne giggled as he looked down at Jerry.

"Oh my fucking god. You know you listen to them! Everyone does...secretly...she's so happy yet, so sad...I just needed to get into character when I called my mom!" Layne smiled.

"You're fucking bad, taking money from your mom like that." Jerry smirked.

"Get up and get dressed so we can go get it!" Layne stuck his tongue out at Jerry.

* * *

Jerry felt weird wearing Layne's clothes. He had on a tanktop that was very open on the sides. He had on a pair of Layne's skinny jeans that had red and white paint sploshes all over them. He wore his converse on his feet.

He followed behind Layne as they walked down the block to the drug store. He watched quietly as Layne informed the person that he had money coming in at the Western Union counter. Layne told him who it was coming from, showed the person his ID and then gave them the code.

Before Jerry knew it, Layne was being handed benjamin after bejamin. They were fucking rich. Jerry had never seen so much money in his life. Layne turned to Jerry and fanned himself with the cash.

"Let's go shopping." Layne said seductively, looking at Jerry.

Jerry chuckled and shook his head. Since they were already in the drug store, they decided to get Jerry's toiletries. Layne carried a small handheld basket as he walked around the store, throwing soap in it and shaving cream and razors. Jerry wasn't even picking out his own things. He didn't mind. He was following Layne's lead. He didn't want to come off as a nark.

They paid and checked out and walked back to the music bank. Jerry carried the bags.

"Shit we need a car to carry the gear back. The music store is on the other side of town! Fuck...um, here, go put the stuff in our room and meet me back here, I'm gonna go see if I can borrow someone's car." Layne replied, handing Jerry his keys.

Jerry felt so responsible as he made his way up to Layne's room. He did as he was told, unlocking the door and setting the bags down right by the door. He locked it back and made his way back to the main area of the music bank where people congregated. He looked around for Layne, saying hey to people as they spoke to him as he walked by. He walked back outside and looked around, scratching his head. He suddenly saw a car speed over and park in the street, right in front of him. It made a loud clinking noise and there was dark smoke coming out of the exhaust pipe. The door swung open and Layne was at the wheel.

"C'mon Jerry before this thing breaks down!" He smiled.

Jerry smiled and jumped in the passenger's side. Layne giggled as he took off, the car making a loud noise. Jerry braced himself. Layne was rough behind the wheel.

"Who's car is this?" Jerry asked as they sped through lights.

"This is Nick's hunk of junk. Its crap but it gets us to our shows." Layne giggled.

Jerry smiled as he looked out the window Layne turned on the radio and started singing a Black Sabbath song that was on the radio. Jerry looked over and watched him, smirking.

"What?" Layne asked after a while, smiling and looking from Jerry to the road.

"You've got a really good singing voice." Jerry smiled.

"I doooohoooo, thank youuuhoooo!" Layne sang, looking at Jerry.

Jerry blushed and looked down.

Pretty soon, thanks to Layne's speedy driving, they were at the local music shop.

"Kay Jerry, let's go get you a guitar!" Layne smiled, slapping Jerry's thigh.

Jerry got out of the car and tugged on his shirt and adjusted his crotch in the tight pants. He and Layne walked into the store together.

Jerry looked around at all the guitars that lined the wall. His eyes lit up like a child's at Christmas.

"Well, go choose one Jerry. But don't break me though." Layne smiled, elbowing Jerry.

Jerry looked at him and smiled, and hesitated. He looked around, running his fingers over bodies and fretboards, but also paying attention to price. Layne had wandered over to drumsets and was having a look.

Jerry stopped at a guitar. There was a yellow tag on it. A sale tag. He looked at the body. He liked the shape of it. It was an ivory color. He squinted his eyes to look at the headstock to see the name. It was a Marshall Superhawk. He reached up and carefully took it down. He put it around himself, plucking the strings lightly, running his hand down the fretboard.

"Jerry."

Jerry looked up to see Layne's smiling face.

"Is that the one?" Layne smirked, looking at the guitar.

"Yeah. I think so. It's on sale." Jerry smiled.

Layne reached over and looked at the tag. He raised his brows.

"Hm. Not bad. Yanni's red bass was almost 3000 dollars." Layne muttered.

Jerry couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off of his face as they approached a sales person.

They went over to the stacks. Jerry's guitar was plugged in to one before he knew it, and he was ready to try the guitar out. He was given a pick and he strummed the guitar, wincing at the sound. It was way out of tune. He messed around on it, tuning it. He had done this millions of times.

He quickly got it right. Layne watched in amazement as Jerry started running his fingers over the strings like an expert.

Layne hadn't planned to spend alot of money on Jerry's guitar, but Jerry was looking so happy that it tugged at Layne's heart strings.

They left the store with Jerry's guitar, a stack, and a guitar pedal and the proper cords. Layne had spent over 900 dollars on Jerry. They had about 500 dollars left.

Jerry and Layne loaded the gear in the car. Layne was caught off guard as Jerry wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

Jerry pulled away and smiled at Layne.

"Gee Layne, thanks a lot for this man. I don't know what I can do to repay you. I don't have anything. One day I will and one day I'll pay you back." Jerry smiled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Layne smirked, blushing slightly.

"I still don't understand why you are doing all of this for me man. For me...I'm nobody man." Jerry muttered.

"Oh stop Jerry. You're a great guitarist. Now c'mon, we have to get you some underwear! I seen you playing with your balls all day. You aren't chafing yet are you?" Layne smirked.

Jerry blushed. "Well no...but these are kinda tight..."

They got in the car and went to the K-Mart in town.

* * *

Jerry quickly had his rig set up at the music bank before he knew it. He was by the drum set that they had in there. Anyone could play on the drumset. Jerry figured he could meet a potential drummer this way. He excitedly turned on his rig, it making a loud screeching sound. He backed up, almost tripping on the chord. He was so nervous and ready to play.

People were all around him and talking and chatting away. Jerry finally got it right and started jamming on his fresh new guitar, courtesy of Layne.

Jerry smiled to himself when he thought about Layne. Layne was a really cool guy. He was glad he had met him.

As he was jamming away, he suddenly heard that familiar voice.

"Jerry!"

Jerry stopped and ran his hand through his blonde locks, to get it out of his face.

Layne was smiling at him, standing there with a big dude. He was rather large in stature, kind of like a neanderthal...yet glam.

"Jerry this is Sean. He's a drummer. I told him about you." Layne smiled.

Jerry smiled a little and held his hand out.

"Hey what's up?" He said lowly, shaking this Sean's hand.

"Ey." Sean said lowly.

Layne smiled and walked off again, leaving the two to themselves. Time was not wasted as Sean sat down at the drumkit.

"Wow these things are nearly warped." He frowned, hitting the drums lightly.

"Just play something. Anything. I'll join in." Jerry smiled at Sean.

Sean sat there and thought for a moment, flipping his hair. He sighed and then he started messing around on the crummy drumkit. Jerry bobbed his head and finally caught on to the beat and the two started playing together. Jerry ran his fingers over the strings like clockwork.

Sean smiled at Jerry. The two were really hitting it off. After an hour of messing around, they stopped playing and looked at each other.

"Dude." Sean smiled.

"Yeah dude. We have to work together." Jerry smiled.

"Yeah we do. Sweet. I'm yours!" Sean smiled, sticking his hand out.

Jerry smiled and shook it.

"Do you know any bassists?" Jerry asked, scratching his head.

They would need to add to their backbone.

"MMM, I think I know a guy. My girlfriend's little brother plays bass. I'll give him a call tomorrow." Sean smiled.

"Sweet man. You're fucking boss on those drums." Jerry smiled.

"You should see me on my own kit. This thing is fucking beat to death!" Sean frowned, hitting it with his sticks.

The two conversed lightly and Layne had made his way back over to them. Sean looked over Jerry's shoulder as Layne approached but Jerry was talking a hundred miles a minute and didn't notice.

"Hey!" Layne roared, stabbing Jerry's sides.

Jerry nearly screamed and whipped around, almost knocking over a symbol. Sean grabbed it before it fell, chuckling. Layne held his stomach as he pointed at Jerry.

"Layne, what the fuck!?" Jerry frowned, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry Jerry...it was too tempting. I saw you guys jamming. You have good chemistry. How's it going?" He smiled.

"We're tight man." Sean smiled at Layne. "You were right man, he is a good player."

Jerry smiled, looking down at his guitar.

"I wanna sing. Play something you guys. I wanna sing." Layne pouted.

Jerry smiled and looked over at Sean. Sean scratched his head.

"Uhh. Do you guys listen to Judas Priest?" He asked.

"Yeah." Layne and Jerry said at the same time.

Jerry smiled at Layne.

"Uh, well I can do a shitty version of Living After Midnight." Sean shrugged.

"I know that one! Do you know it Jerry?" Layne said excitedly.

"Um. I think I can wing it." Jerry smirked. "Give me a sec." He replied.

He thought for a moment. He started strumming around on his guitar. He could hear the song in his head. He messed around and it started coming together. Sean couldn't help but drum a little bit. Jerry finally got it together. He smiled at Sean.

"Alright alright, um. I think I got it. Okay. If you know the lyrics, just start singing it I guess." Jerry blushed.

Layne smiled, grabbing the nearest microphone. They weren't even trying to put on a performance. It was just a jam session between friends, in a crowded room. They were facing each other. Sean started off and Jerry joined in. They were playing a real rough version of the song.

Jerry smirked and watched Layne as he started to sing.

__  
Living After Midnight  
Sucking on my schlong  
Lovin' all my gropin', then I'm gone, then I'm gone 

_I see you bent over the couch, fucker, loaded, loaded_  
I'd like to stick it in your ass, bloated, bloated  
See I don't have a problem fucking you in your butt, so let me suck you around! 

_Wasted, after midnight!_  
Sucking on my schlong  
Lovin' all my gropin', then I'm gone, I'm gone! 

_I like it when you pee on me in the shower, loaded, loaded  
I give it to you in your ass every hour, loaded, loaded_

_You see, I walk around in yellow panties mother fucker!_  
I like to suck it!  


Layne sang into the mike, a huge smile on his face as he watched Jerry. After the 2nd line, Jerry and Sean quickly looked up at Layne with furrowed brows. The lyrics just seemed to get nastier and nastier.

Jerry stopped playing and Sean followed suit.

"Dude, what the hell are you singing?" Jerry asked, brows furrowed.

Meanwhile, Sean was doubled over, laughing his ass off.

"I thought you said you knew the song?" Jerry smirked.

"What? That was the song. An improvised version. Did I scare you Jerry? Do you not like it?" Layne asked, talking in a seductive voice and arching his back playfully.

Jerry's eyes widened a bit and he laughed it off, shaking his head. His face was red. Layne put the mike back on the stand.

"Well. That was fun. I have to go practice with my band now. Jerry I'll see you tonight." Layne smiled, squeezing his arm, letting his hand brush down Jerry's arm.

Jerry had goose pimples after Layne touched him.

"Whooo hooo Jerry!" Sean teased.

"Shut up man!" Jerry smiled a little, looking over at Layne.

Layne made his way across the room, looking back at Jerry and flipping his hair before walking out. He was always doing that, flipping his hair and looking back at Jerry.

Jerry pushed his bangs out of his face as he looked down at his guitar.

"So Jerry..." Sean started, leaning over the ratty drum kit, crossing his arms, "You got something going on with Layne?"

Jerry looked up at Sean with furrowed brows.

"What?" He asked.

"You and Layne. You fucking him or something?" Sean asked outright bluntly.

"Why would you say that?" Jerry's face was red.

"Well he got you that guitar didn't he? He told me about it. He told me about how he took you in. All he did was talk about you in fact. Plus what was that a while ago, singing about all the cock sucking? I thought it was some sort of freaky sexual esp between you two or something?" Sean smiled.

"I've only known him for a few days." Jerry said shyly, staring down at his guitar.

"Alot can happen in a few days. You got Layne's panties in a bunch. I never seen him so interested in someone before." Sean smiled.

"How long have you known Layne?" Jerry asked softly, looking at Sean.

"Eh, a few months. I just started coming down here." Sean shrugged.

"You don't live here?" Jerry asked.

"Nah. I crash at my girlfriend's house. My kit's over there too. We should go over there sometime this week. Gotta work it out though, can only play when her parents aren't home." Sean said casually.

"That sounds cool." Jerry smiled.

"Yeah you can meet Mike. We can see if he works with our flow." Sean smiled.

"Sure." Jerry smiled.

"You and Layne are so fucking." Sean teased again.

Jerry was silent. Why wouldn't he open his mouth? He shouldn't be letting people think that about he and Layne. Layne was his friend who was helping him out. Wasn't it disrespectful to not be speaking up for him?

"No. We're not." Jerry croaked out.

Sean pointed a drumstick at Jerry.

"Layne, Layne Layne Layne! How come every time I say Layne's name to you, your face turns red!?" Sean smiled, poking Jerry's side with a drumstick.

"Fuck off Sean. Are you always this obnoxious?" Jerry smirked.

"Yeah. Get used to it band mate." Sean smirked.

* * *

Jerry had to go get the key from Layne before he went back in the room. Sean had left already. Layne was in the middle of a performance as Jerry pushed his way through the crowd to ask Layne for the key.

Jerry went into the room and set his guitar down. He smiled down at it. It was so awesome, he felt so lucky. He took a shower and decided to make himself dinner.

The night's menu would consist of grilled cheese sandwiches, warmed up by an iron, pressed to the hot plate and a nice, cold beer from Layne's mini fridge that he had in there, crammed on the table that was in there.

Jerry was in the middle of whipping up the dinner when Layne came back in.

"Hey." Jerry said, flipping his hair to get his bangs out of his face.

"Hey Jerry. What are you doing?" Layne asked, hopping around as he took his shoes off.

He walked over curiously.

"Fixing grilled cheese. You want one?" He smiled at Layne.

"Yeah." Layne smiled, before disappearing into the bathroom.

Layne undressed and threw his clothes out the door and missing his clothes basket. He closed the door and took his shower.

Jerry finished the sandwiches and fixed Layne's plate, setting it to the side and he began eating his own. He was staring into space when suddenly, the bathroom door opened and steam flew out. Jerry was idly staring, not really thinking until Layne walked out, stark naked, hair wet and matted to his head. He was still drying off as he walked over to the clothes basket, picking up all the clothes and putting them in there properly, and then throwing the towel in there. Jerry's eyes trailed down Layne's lanky frame.

He felt an odd sensation in his stomach. He hadn't bit into his sandwich and he was drooling on it.

Layne had looked over as he bent down, going through his clothes for something to wear to bed. He stood up and furrowed his brows.

"What are you staring at Jerry? We have the same thing down there, don't look so surprised." Layne smirked, making a weird face and thrusting his hips at Jerry.

Jerry shook his head and looked down, slurping and finally biting his sandwich. He sipped his beer. His face must have been twenty shades of red.

Layne trotted over, in lounge shorts and picked up his plate.

"MMM thanks chef Jerry." He smiled, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

He got himself a beer and started sipping it as well. The two stood there, silently and eating.

Something about the air was different. Jerry couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was definitely different.

Layne smiled and looked Jerry up and down. Jerry was just in his boxers.

"I bet your getting alot of room in those aren't you?" Layne smiled lightly.

"Yeah. Thanks for getting 'em for me." Jerry smiled.

Layne reached out and patted Jerry's crotch. Jerry looked at Layne, chewing his sandwich slowly.

Layne smiled and looked down, sipping his beer.

Why didn't Jerry say anything? Why did he just let Layne touch him like that? What did it mean? It was just a light tap. It wasn't like the guy tugged him or something.

* * *

A few beers later, both men were tipsy. Layne was touchy feely when he was drunk. He kept wanting to hug on Jerry and rest his head on his shoulder.

Jerry didn't mind really.

Layne was looking like he was falling asleep on the mattress so Jerry walked over and turned the light out. He was kinda tired too. He made his way back to the mattress in the darkness, climbing on and getting under the sheet. He laid on his back, closing his eyes and getting ready to go to sleep.

He peeked an eye open when he felt the mattress move and heard shuffling beside him. The room was almost pitch black, the only sound that could be heard was the hum of the min fridge. Jerry closed his eyes again and then he heard Layne sigh loudly.

Jerry felt the sheet suddenly being pulled over their heads.

"Layne?" Jerry asked, wondering what the hell he was doing.

Jerry felt the mattress move up and down as Layne slid closer to him. He couldn't see a thing.

"Give me your hand..." Layne said softly.

Jerry could feel his breath on his face. It smelled like alcohol.

"What? Why?" Jerry asked softly.

"C'mon Jer. Just give me your hand. You sound like a little fucking kid." Layne slurred.

Jerry was sort of curious. He couldn't see anything. He could feel Layne's body heat.

Jerry was on his back. He reached his left hand over. He felt Layne tugging on it.

"Turn on your side...fuck..." Layne said softly, tugging on Jerry's wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jerry asked.

He never pulled away and he turned on his side like Layne wanted.

Jerry's cheeks flushed when he felt Layne pull his hand down. Jerry gasped when he felt his hand on something fleshy and wet.

"Wrap your hand around it..." Layne whispered.

"Layne, what the fuck is that?" Jerry asked.

He felt like his blood pooled to his feet. He was asking stupid questions. He already knew what it was.

Layne sighed.

"Jerry you fucking talk too much. Just fucking jerk me off." Layne sighed.

Jerry had his hand wrapped around Layne's cock, under the sheet, in the dark.

Jerry bit his lip. His heart was beating fast as he slowly started tugging on Layne's cock.

"Jerry I know you jerk off...you can do better than that...c'mon...stop fucking around..." Layne whispered.

"Sorry...I can't see..." Jerry said softly.

He started moving his fist up and down Layne's erection. His breath caught in his throat as he jerked him off, thumbing his tip every now and then. He could hear Layne's shallow breathing. He wondered what his face looked like while he was stroking him.

Jerry felt Layne's breath getting closer and closer to his face. He coughed lightly as he breathed in the air that Layne breathed out. He felt Layne lick his chin.

"Where's your mouth Jerry? Open your mouth...where's your tongue?" Layne whispered.

Jerry was into this. He liked this. He wasn't sure what the hell this was all about or why it was happening, but he was gonna enjoy it while it lasted.

He stuck his tongue out in the darkness, searching for Layne's tongue. Jerry felt his stomach turn as their tongues found each others in the darkness. Layne sucked Jerry's tongue into his mouth. He put his hand on Jerry's hip as they made out silently, breathing hard against each other.

Layne bucked his hips into Jerry's hand. Layne had snuck his hand down Jerry's hip and into his boxers.

Layne pulled away from Jerry's hot mouth gasping for air.

"Your horny Jerry." Layne smiled in the darkness, stating the obvious.

Jerry was silent. Layne reached down and slapped Jerry's hand off of his cock. Jerry furrowed his brows in the darkness.

"Why do you want me to stop?" Jerry asked softly.

He felt Layne tugging his boxers down. Jerry eagerly pulled them off, reaching out for Layne in the darkness.

Layne moved the sheet off of them as he felt around Jerry's body and finally straddled him. Their erections immediately pressed together. Layne felt up Jerry's chest for the sides of his head where he rested his hands. Jerry had his hands on Layne's waist in the darkness.

Layne started grinding his erection against Jerry's. Jerry felt like he was on fire. He breathed slow and deep as their skin touched.

Layne leaned down blindly, kissing up Jerry's chin and around his face until he found his mouth again. Once their mouths connected, Layne started shoving his tongue against Jerry's.

"MMM Jerry..." Layne moaned lightly, turning his head, flipping his hair to the side as he continued to kiss Jerry's mouth as he grinded.

Jerry was so turned on that he started shaking. He knew it wouldn't be long. This was all too intriguing for him. Layne was fucking hot and he didn't want to admit it. He felt like he was in a dream right then, with Layne on top of him, pushing him to the point of orgasm.

And Jerry fucking like it. He fucking loved it.

Jerry arched his back, bucking his hips up into Layne as he reached his orgasm first, getting Layne wet as he shot his load.

Layne moaned lightly, reaching down and helping himself reach his peak a little fast.

Jerry could feel Layne's arm against his skin as Layne still moved slightly against him, using Jerry's semen as a lubricant to coat his cock as he jerked off fast.

Jerry wished he could see Layne's face. Jerry suddenly heard Layne let out a throaty moan and he felt him jerking a few time against him as he came on Jerry's stomach.

Layne was breathing hard. Jerry was feeling really tired and relaxed.

The room got very silent as Layne sat there on top of Jerry, one hand resting on Jerry's chest.

Jerry was so stunned he didn't know what to say. Layne didn't know what to say either.

Jerry was falling asleep as he felt Layne get up. The last thing he saw before going to sleep was the light to the bathroom turn on and Layne's dark figure disappearing into the bathroom.

Jerry fell asleep, naked and covered in Layne's semen. It had all happened real fast. He was so tired by the end that he had no time to reflect on what had happened as he fell asleep.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layne was slowly rolling around, eyes red and glazed over, hair disheveled. "Jerry? Jerry..." Layne slurred, smiling up at him. "Layne...are you okay?" Jerry asked, concerned as he walked over and kneeled down. "Yeah...I'm just a little drunk..." Layne said slowly, burping.

Jerry was twisted in the sheet on the mattress when he woke up. His mouth tasted like shit and he still felt tired yet awake. He slowly stirred, rolling around in the sheets and sat up, holding his head. He groaned lightly as he moved his hair out of his face and looked around.

"Layne?" He asked softly.

The room was eerily silent. Jerry sighed and rubbed his eyes, untangling himself from the sheet. He looked down at his stomach. The remnants of what had happened last night were currently stuck to his stomach. He scratched some of it off.

He bit his lip and slowly stood up, stretching and sliding his boxers off. He made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower he was thinking about Layne. He wondered what last night had meant. He hadn't known him barely three days and something like this had happened.

Jerry had never done anything like that with another guy before. Jerry didn't know what was going on anymore. He was just rolling with the punches. He liked it though. He wondered if it meant anything.

He furrowed his brows in the shower. Maybe it was what Layne wanted for payback for everything he was doing for Jerry. Or maybe Layne actually liked him.

Jerry smiled to himself.

He finished his shower and got out, drying off and getting dressed, tidying up the room. He felt at home as he cleaned up. He noticed a note on the table and a gold key was sitting on it. Jerry picked it up and read the note.

 

Here's a spare key Jerry.

-Layne

 

That's all the note said. Jerry had no idea where Layne was. Perhaps he was doing something with his band. Jerry stuffed the key in his pants and decided to just chill in the room and jam. He plugged his guitar to his stack and sat on the floor, messing around. He got Layne's notebook and started writing things down in it, making notes of what he was doing.

He and Sean were gonna meet up that weekend and jam at his place with this bassist that Sean knew.

This continued on for a few hours until Jerry grew bored. He got up and left out of the room, locking the door behind him to go and find something to do

* * *

Jerry had ended up running into Andy at music bank. He was kind of surprised when Andy remembered his name and everything. He had obviously made some kind of impact on the man. Jerry went off with Andy and hung out with him for the rest of the day.

Layne still wasn't home when he got back to the room. He unlocked the door and went in.

* * *

Jerry lay there in the darkness. He didn't know what time it was but it had to be sometime early in the morning. He was stretched out over the mattress, his face buried in Layne's pillow. Layne's pillow smelled good. He couldn't sleep. Something was missing. Someone was missing. He had had this shit on his mind all day and he hadn't seen Layne once.

Suddenly as Jerry was laying there, he heard the door being fumbled with. He could hear voices outside. He rolled over, watching the door in the darkness.

Suddenly it was opened and a dark figure was shoved into the room. Jerry heard a loud thud and hear a familiar cry. Jerry sat up with furrowed brows.

He heard keys being thrown and hitting Layne. Layne groaned. Jerry frowned.

"Hey! Hey what the fuck!?" He yelled, almost tripping over a leg as he got up in the darkness, turning the light on in the room.

"He's your problem now man!" Jerry heard a voice as he looked out the dark hallway.

He had no idea who the person was that had thrown Layne in the room. Jerry slammed the door shut and locked it. He looked back to see Layne on the floor, drunk as hell.

Layne was slowly rolling around, eyes red and glazed over, hair disheveled.

"Jerry? Jerry..." Layne slurred, smiling up at him.

"Layne...are you okay?" Jerry asked, concerned as he walked over and kneeled down.

"Yeah...I'm just a little drunk..." Layne said slowly, burping.

He rolled over on his stomach and flailed around like a beached whale.

"Jerry...help me, I can't get up!" Layne whined.

Jerry sighed and smiled a little. Layne was sort of funny when he was drunk.

Jerry pulled Layne onto the mattress on his back. Layne put his hand on his forehead.

"Oh my god. I'm so drunk." He slowly turned to look at Jerry and he smiled.

Jerry sighed and moved down and removed Layne's shoes and socks and helped him take his pants and shirt off.

"Are you trying to fuck me Jerry?" Layne giggled as he felt Jerry pull his pants off.

Jerry smirked and shook his head.

"Lift your arms up!" Jerry frowned as he tried to take Layne's shirt off but Layne was just laying there.

Layne slowly did what he was told, crying as Jerry tried to pull it off of his head but it got stuck.

"I can't breathe Jerry!" Layne's muffled voice sounded.

"Hold on..." Jerry laughed softly, getting it off of his head.

He threw the shirt across the room and looked down at Layne. He looked down Layne's body and noticed the bruises on his inner thighs.

"Layne what the fuck happened to your legs?" Jerry asked, running his fingers over the bruises lightly.

Layne drunkingly lifted his head up, his brows raised, looking down at his legs.

"Skateboarding accident..." He burped and his head dropped back to the pillow.

He blinked and smiled at Jerry, his pupils dilated.

"Jerry. I'm a fag." Layne blurted, looking up at Jerry.

"You're a fag?" Jerry smiled, looking down at Layne.

Layne nodded.

"Yeah huh. I like boys. I fucking love boys. I mean. I love fucking boys. No I love getting fucked..." Layne said drunkingly.

Jerry furrowed his brow and blinked.

"Um. Okay Layne, you're really drunk. I think you should try and sleep this off now."

"No..not yet. You didn't let me finish. I love being a girl. I love wearing dresses and tights and sometimes I even wear panties!"

Jerry bit his lip. Layne was talking crazy. It was probably true. People spoke the truth when they were drunk.

"Would you want to see me in panties one day Jerry?" Layne asked drunkingly.

"Sure. Why not?" Jerry laughed, tossing his bangs back.

"I love when my cock rubs against the silky fabric...that shit turns me on so fucking much." Layne burped again.

Layne was getting into great detail and Jerry was biting his lip, a little freaked out.

"Jerry I'll be frank...I like you. Like. Alot." Layne slurred.

He reached a drunk hand up and tried to run it through Jerry's hair, but he was so dizzy he fell back down.

"You serious?" Jerry asked.

"Fuck yeah...I made you cum last night didn't I?" Layne furrowed his brows, snorting and wiping his nose.

He blinked slowly and continued talking.

"I want you to tease my cock while I'm wearing a pair of panties..." Layne giggled, putting his hand on his forehead.

Jerry raised a brow and laughed lightly. Layne was a trip when he was shitfaced.

"I love 'em when their wet. When they get transparent and you can see the tip of my cock through them..." Layne closed his eyes and smiled.

"Jesus fucking christ Layne. You are a fucking pervert!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Would you fuck me Jerry?" Layne asked, looking up at Jerry with a sad look on his face.

 

"Um. I guess?" Jerry said hesitantly.

"No. I'm dead serious. Would you fuck me? Would you be my boyfriend and fuck me? I wanna be your girlfriend." Layne said drunkingly.

Jerry furrowed his brows as he looked down at Layne.

"Are you a little confused or something?" Jerry asked.

"No. Jerry I like you so much. You wanna go out with me?" Layne's voice sounded normal.

Jerry was very confused. Was this shit real? Was he fucking serious?

"You wanna go out...with me?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah...c'mon...what have you got to lose?" Layne smiled drunkingly.

"Living here. My virginity. Your friendship?" Jerry counted off of his fingers.

Layne reached over, holding Jerry's hand. He was drunk but he looked at Jerry with all seriousness.

"Jerry. I swear. I like you alot. There's something here. The first time..."

Layne burped and hiccuped.

"The first time I saw you. I knew I wanted you. C'mon. Take a chance. Be my boyfriend. Fuck my panties Jerry." Layne bit his lip and laughed lowly.

Jerry smirked down at Layne.

"Um. Okay. Okay. Alright." Jerry smiled.

Layne tugged at his heartstrings. He was drunk and Jerry believed him at this point.

"Good. Jerry. You've been upgraded to...."

Layne winced and held his chest, leaning up slightly and letting out a few short burps.

"upgraded to boyfriend status. Come down here and kiss me." Layne smiled.

Jerry bit his lip and leaned down. Layne licked all over his mouth before he even found Jerry's mouth. Layne sloppily made out with Jerry, getting his spit all on Jerry's mouth.

Jerry pulled away, wiping his mouth.

"Geez Layne. Swallow your spit man, you're getting it all on me." Jerry smiled.

Layne giggled and looked at Jerry.

"Jerry jerk me off. C'mon. I'm horny and I need it to go to sleep. Please touch me." Layne begged.

Jerry was a sucker and he gave in. He bit his lip and he reached down, palming Layne's already semi hard erection through his underwear.

Layne's eyes rolled in the back of his head. He arched his back and moaned lightly.

Jerry kept palming Layne's crotch. After about ten minutes...he realized that Layne's cock still hadn't become hard. He then realized that Layne hadn't made a noise in the past few minutes either.

"Layne?" Jerry asked, looking over at Layne.

Layne's head was turned to the side, his mouth wide open, drooling as he was sound asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling.

"Fucking a." Jerry smiled to himself, shaking his head.

He got up and turned the light off and came back on the mattress and got comfortable beside Layne, pulling the sheet over them.

Layne smelled like fruits and alcohol as Jerry wrapped his arm around his chest. He kept his grip tight on him as he cuddled against his chest.

Jerry was real comfortable with Layne back in the bed. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was back asleep.

* * *

Jerry was waking up, but his eyes were still closed. He could feel a body over him. He smiled to himself and snuggled into it. Suddenly seconds later he felt Layne's chest rise and fall rapidly and a gagging noise sounding from Layne's throat.

Layne nearly ripped Jerry off of him, shocking Jerry awake in the process as Layne ran to the bathroom.

Jerry heard the toilet seat slam and he heard Layne's wretched vomiting. He was gagging loud and Jerry could hear the puke hit the toilet. Jerry winced with each sound.

He heard Layne moan and groan and there was silence and then it sounded like another round of puking for Layne.

Jerry heard the toilet flush. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Layne? Are you alright?" Jerry called.

"No. I feel like shit!" Layne's voice sounded from the bathroom.

Jerry heard him gag again. Jerry got up and turned the light on and then walked over to the bathroom, looking in at Layne.

Layne could never be ugly. His face was still smooth and perfect as he hovered over the toilet, his wavy hair pushed to one side, his lanky body hunched over the toilet.

Layne looked over at Jerry with bloodshot eyes, bags under them. He was breathing rapidly.

"Did we fuck last night?" He asked, holding his forehead.

"MMM No. I think we almost though..." Jerry smiled.

"Fuck..." Layne winced and held his head.

"What? You didn't mean anything you said last night or something?" Jerry said sadly.

"No..wait what? My head hurts really bad." Layne whined softly.

"What the hell did you drink yesterday?" Jerry asked.

"I don't fucking remember. Beer...Jack Daniels...I think I did a line of coke...I took something. I can't remember." Layne spit in the toilet, massaging his forehead.

"How did I get home last night?" Layne asked.

"I was just laying on the bed trying to get some sleep and I hear the door open and someone pushed you in the room and I tried to get up and see who it was but they turned the corner before I could see who it was." Jerry replied.

"It was probably Nick or Danny..." Layne closed his eyes tight. He gagged again.

Jerry winced when he saw puke shoot out of Layne's mouth. He had never seen a guy puke so much.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Jerry asked softly.

He knew this probably wasn't the best time to be asking Layne about this, but he just needed to know.

"I don't know. What did I say?" Layne asked softly.

Jerry smiled a little.

"Well you kept going on about how you like to dress like a girl or something. You told me you are a fag and that you like to wear girls underwear. You kept going on and on about panties." Jerry began.

Layne put his hand over his face, laughing lightly.

"Fuck. I fucking said that? Oh my fucking god. That's like one of my deepest, darkest secrets...shit Jerry. You better not fucking tell anyone!" Layne smiled and then moaned lightly.

He rubbed his temples.

"My head is pounding."

"That shit's true. Holy fuck you cross dressing queer." Jerry smirked.

"Fuck you Jerry. Anything else I said?" Layne smiled, resting his head on the toilet bowl.

"Well. You said you wanted me to be your boyfriend and that you wanted me to fuck your panties or some shit." Jerry smiled.

He tried to keep it looking cool on the outside but on the inside his heart had nearly stopped beating as he waited for Layne to confirm.

Layne was silent as he rested his head on the toilet bowl. He looked like he was deep in thought.

Jerry watched Layne intently, squinting his eyes. He saw Layne's eyes dart back to him and a smile crept over his face.

"I asked you to be my boyfriend? What did you say?" He smiled, spitting in the toilet.

"I said yeah." Jerry said through gritted teeth, lowly, looking down and flipping his hair.

Jerry was sort of glad that Layne hadn't remembered that he had told him he was a virgin.

"Have you ever been with a guy before? Are you even gay?" Layne asked, side of his face plastered to the toilet bowl rim.

Jerry couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off of his face. He felt like a big dork. He shrugged, looking down.

"I think you're hot." He shrugged.

"I couldn't fucking resist you the other night Jerry. When I put your hand on my um...god you are so fucking attractive..." Layne admitted, lifting his head up and resting it on his hand, his arm resting on the toilet bowl.

"So. Like, me and you. Um. We're like, together then?" Jerry blushed and stuttered.

"Sure. Why not give it a go?" Layne smiled.

Jerry's face was red and he was blushing. He felt like a school girl all of a sudden. Layne's rambling was very interesting last night. He figured he would gain some new and exciting experiences with Layne.

"Jerry, promise me you'll still be my friend if we don't work out." Layne said softly, flushing the toilet. "Help me up." He muttered.

Jerry walked over and helped Layne up. Layne closed his eyes and sighed. He slid his underwear off, getting ready to take a shower.

"Why wouldn't it?" Jerry asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't know. Just promise." Layne said, turning around and starting the water.

"I promise." Jerry smiled.

* * *

Layne lay there on the mattress, the sheet pulled up over his naked body. He felt like shit. He had sent Jerry out with money to get groceries. Layne wasn't doing anything that day but resting off his hangover.

He lifted the sheet and looked down at his thighs. He frowned when he looked at the bruises. He had no idea who he had fucked last night but whoever did it must have tore him up. He was also pretty sure one of the drinks he was given was spiked. He had no idea what he was on the previous night.

He was staying away from the room yesterday, trying to process the thing that had happened with Jerry the other night and the next thing he knows is he meets up with some random guys who like some band that he liked, he couldn't hardly remember. They had hit it off and they were old enough to buy alcohol and they took Layne to a bar. Layne remembered taking shots and getting felt up by 3 different guys. Layne sighed. There was no telling what might have happened. He coulda been gang raped for all he knew. He had no idea how he had gotten home. He was so fucked up.

Well at least one of 'em had the decency to take him home.

Layne's thoughts changed to Jerry. Layne turned over, holding his head a bit. He grabbed the pillow that Jerry used and hugged it. Jerry was really cool. Jerry was really cute and Jerry was a really nice and sweet guy.

Jerry also didn't know of Layne's reputation around town, so that was good as well. He could start fresh with Jerry. He believed Jerry would be good for him.

Layne wouldn't fuck him right from the beginning. He would wait a few months. He wouldn't rush things with Jerry. Jerry was so hot when he played guitar. Layne bit his lip as he thought about it. The way Jerry flipped his hair. The way Jerry's lips pouted as he ran his fingers over those smooth strings. The way Jerry nearly fucked his guitar when he was into the music.

Layne would jerk off but his head hurt too much. There's no telling what a rush of pleasure would do to his already hurting head.

Layne closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Jerry's pillow.

He sighed and opened his eyes again. There was just one obstacle standing in the way of his happiness.

Layne had been fucking this one guy for a few months. He would need to sever ties with this dude. He would do it on the down low. Let this guy down easy. Jerry wouldn't have to know.

Layne was sort of tired of Pat anyway. Pat was too rough. Sometimes he would really hurt Layne. Some of the bruises on Layne's thighs might be from him. Layne wasn't sure. Layne would have to let Pat down gently.

Everything would come together soon.

Layne pulled the sheet over his head and hugged Jerry's pillow and pretty soon he was asleep again, sleeping his hangover off.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was at this jam session that he realized. He wanted to work with Layne. He needed to work with Layne. Layne could be the piece that fit the puzzle of the band that he had in his head. That he dreamed of. Problem was, Layne was in that other band.

Nick's car made a loud popping noise as Layne stopped the car in front of Sean's pad. Jerry had gotten Layne to borrow Nick's car to give him a ride to Sean's. Layne would be back to pick him up later in the day.

"Well, I guess this is it. I'm gonna meet this bassist and see if he's the right fit." Jerry smiled, looking out the window and then back over to Layne.

Layne smiled at Jerry, teeth showing.

"This is so fucking sweet. I feel like I'm dropping you off at your first day of kindergarten Jerry." Layne smiled.

Jerry chuckled, looking down and putting his hair behind his ears.

"I wish I could stay and watch you guys come together as a band. That's the best fucking part." Layne sighed.

"So come in with me. Stay." Jerry said softly, looking down and then back up at Layne.

"You know I can't Jerry. I got this thing with my band. Maybe I can come back over a little early and stick around for a bit if I finish my band shit up early." Layne smiled.

Jerry smiled at Layne. Layne licked his lips, both hands still gripping the steering wheel. He sighed as he leaned over, eyes closed, lips puckered. Jerry blushed and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Layne's and pecking them.

This was all new to Jerry. He never thought he would like another boy. Layne was different. Layne was confusing. Jerry was confused, but he was just going with this. Kissing Layne didn't feel weird. Layne was a damn good kisser.

"Jerry? Yoo hoo? That's it? What are you a fucking pecking chicken?" Layne teased.

Jerry shook his head out of his thoughts and looked at Layne.

"Hmm?" Jerry hummed.

Layne sighed and turned slightly in his seat, grabbing the sides of Jerry's face and pulled the man to him, crashing his lips to his, snaking his tongue in Jerry's mouth. Jerry shrugged his shoulders, feeling a pooling feeling in his stomach as he felt Layne's tongue flick against his. Layne's mouth tasted coppery and it gave Jerry chills.

Layne pulled away licking his lips, smiling. Jerry pursed his lips and watched Layne for a minute before getting out of the car. Layne popped the trunk and Jerry got his gear out. He started walking towards the door.

"Bye sweetie!" Layne yelled.

Jerry looked back and smirked at Layne. Layne winked and reached over, slamming the passenger's door shut and Jerry watched as Layne manhandled the car, doing a turn in the middle of the street and sped off, the car popping and leaving a trail of black smoke behind him.

Jerry sighed and looked forward. This was it. He was anxious to meet this bassist. He sighed, his guitar around his back, carrying his gear. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Jerry stood there for 10 minutes, furrowing his brow. He frowned and rang the doorbell nearly 5 times in a row and banged on the door.

Suddenly the door opened and a guy wearing sunglasses and a bathrobe, in cowboy boots, smoking a pipe, answered the door. Jerry was slightly confused as he looked the man up and down.

"Uhm...does Sean Kinney live here?" Jerry asked, unsure.

"Why yes, yes he does, he's indisposed at the moment...he's kind of fucking my sister." The man replied, laughing.

Jerry stood there, awkward and silent.

"Are you the guitarist man? Sean said someone was supposed to be coming over that he was starting a band with." The man replied.

"Um. Yeah. That's me." Jerry replied.

"Oh fuck, sweet man! I'm Mike. I play bass! Shit, come in man."

He stepped aside so Jerry could come in. He started walking. Jerry quickly closed the door and started following him through the house.

"Let me show you where we rehearse man. What was your name again?" Mike asked.

"Jerry Cantrell." Jerry replied softly.

Mike led him down to the basement where Sean's drum set was set up.

"Yeah man. Sean should be down in a couple of minutes...c'mon man, set up where you like. Let's fucking jam!" Mike smiled.

"Alright." Jerry smiled at his enthusiasm.

Straight to the point. He liked that. He looked around and set his rig down and started setting his instrument up. He plugged it into the amp once it was set up and started fiddling around with the strings, making sure it was tuned up.

Mike was eager and he already had his bass on, fumbling with his strings as well.

"Am I in the right tune dude?" Mike asked tapping his strings.

He and Jerry came up to each other, playing together, listening. They weren't in tune together. Jerry instructed Mike on how to tune his bass to the same tune as Jerry.

Pretty soon they were on the same page.

"Show me what you got man." Mike smirked at Jerry.

Jerry's face was red as he thought for a moment. He started fucking around on the guitar.

"This is just something I've been working on." Jerry said softly as he stared playing a riff.

Mike stood there and listened, watching Jerry move. He was impressed at Jerry's level of musicianship. He listened and started messing around on his bass as Jerry was playing, quickly adding a bass line to the riff.

Jerry looked up at him once they were playing together, brows slightly furrowed, a smile creeping onto his face. This guy was good if he could figure this out in that short amount of time.

Mike smirked at him as his fingers moved over his bass. This ended up turning into a big jam session.

* * *

Eventually, Sean stumbled down the stairs, long hair disheveled, yawning, shirtless, wiping his eyes. He stood there, watching the two jam together and having fun. He walked over to his drums and started beating on them, scaring the shit out of the two jamming musicians.

"HOLY FUCK BRO!" Mike exclaimed, ceasing his playing.

Jerry jumped and stopped too, nearly breaking a string.

"I see you two fucktarts have met." Sean smirked.

"Where the fuck were you man? How can you invite me over and then you fucking show up late?" Jerry frowned and smirked.

Sean raised a brow and hit a tom tom.

"Hey fuck you man. So you two getting along alright?" He asked.

"Fuck yeah, Mike's fucking incredible. Man let's fucking jam!" Jerry said excitedly.

Sean cleared his throat obnoxiously and started playing a random drum beat. Mike then joined in with a bass line. Jerry watched Mike's hands moving over his frets and he started messing around and before he knew it, they were playing something together. Jerry could not wipe the shit eating grin off of his face. He was doing it, he was actually playing with some guys. This was just the beginning of something very special. He could feel it.

They pretty much established that they were a band now.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Layne had arrived back at the house to get Jerry. He slammed on breaks in front of the house, car jerking. He put it in park, cut it off and got out of the car. He had been to Sean's house before. He had hung out with him on occasion. As soon as he came up to the front porch, he could hear faint music coming from the house. He smiled to himself. He turned the doorknob on the door, and the front door was open so he helped himself in the house. He closed the door behind him.

Layne made his way to the music, going down in the basement. They didn't even notice him standing there as they jammed away. He smiled to himself, watching Jerry. Jerry looked really excited and pumped as he jumped around, hair in his face, fingering that guitar faster than the speed of light. It filled his heart with joy to see Jerry so happy and doing what he had came to Seattle to do; play music.

Their jam ended finally and it was as if everything got silent as the guys stood there, breathing hard, staring at each other and Sean sat there silent as well.

Layne hesitated and then clapped loudly, whistling and whooing them.

"JESUS!" Sean exclaimed, almost falling out of his chair.

Jerry and Mike were startled as well.

"Layne? When the fuck did you come down here?" Jerry exclaimed, a smirk playing on his face.

"I've been standing here for a while. Wow looks like you guys have really got it going on down here." Layne smirked, hands on his hips as he looked around at everyone.

"Layne that's Mike Starr. Melinda's little brother." Sean pointed with his drumstick.

Layne looked over at Mike and smirked.

"Nice outfit." He smiled, walking over and shaking Mike's hand.

"Yeah Layne's fucking Jerry." Sean exclaimed.

Jerry's eyes widened and he hid behind his bangs. Mike smirked at Layne.

"No shit? Well fuck." He smirked.

"Hey Layne, wanna jam with us for a bit?" Jerry asked.

Layne smirked at Jerry and shook his head.

"C'mon Layne, I've got a mike in here somewhere. Let Mike hear your singing voice!" Sean begged.

Layne pursed out his lips to where they were almost touching the bottom of his nose. He sighed, crossing his arms.

"Oh alright alright. One jam. I swear every band wants me to sing with them." Layne smiled, shaking his head.

There was just a presence about Layne that drew people to him. Mike was already entranced and interested to hear what Layne sounded like.

Eventually a microphone was set up and Layne stood there, turning it around to face Sean and the guys.

Jerry and Mike had no idea what to do as Sean started playing a drumbeat.

Layne closed his eyes and started bobbing his head. He smiled, looking at Sean and shook his head. It was obvious he knew what Sean was playing as they most likely had jammed before.

Layne started singing acapella with the drums, shaking his hips, holding onto the stand.

__  
My boyfriend's back and we're gonna be in trouble  
Hey la hey la my boyfriend's back  
If you see him coming better cut out on the double  
hey la hey lay my boyfriend's back  
you've been spreading lies that I was untrue  
hey la hey la my boyfriend's back  
but look out now, coz he's coming after you  
hey la hey la my boyfriend's back  
Yeah he knows what you've been trying  
and he knows that you've been lying  


Layne was laughing as he was singing. Jerry listened to the tune of Layne's voice, Mike doing the same thing.

Eventually they came together as a band, playing a shitty cover of the song. Layne must have sang the song 3 times in a row.

They were all having fun and jamming. Jerry watched Layne as he sang.

Jerry loved his voice. He had a voice like no other. A voice that he hadn't heard in anyone else. He felt a tug at his heart.

It was at this jam session that he realized. He wanted to work with Layne. He needed to work with Layne. Layne could be the piece that fit the puzzle of the band that he had in his head. That he dreamed of.

Problem was, Layne was in that other band.

* * *

Jerry stood around on the porch with Sean and Mike as Layne carried his gear back to the car. Once Layne had walked off, Mike hit Jerry in the chest.

"Dude. We need that guy in our band man. As the singer. He's fucking awesome."

"Yeah man, I was thinking the same thing." Sean replied.

Jerry smirked. "Fuck guys. Me too. I don't know though, he's in that other fucking band though."

"So well...can't he be in 2 bands? I know guys who are like in 3 bands!" Mike piped up.

"I don't know if Layne wants to take on all of that..." Jerry said unsure.

"So Jerry, you're fucking him. Fucking ask him. Tell him to quit that other band and be in our band!" Sean replied.

Jerry sighed. He wasn't technically fucking Layne yet. They were dating but they weren't doing that yet.

"I'll see what I can do man." Jerry replied.

* * *

That night, as Jerry lay on the mattress, Layne snoring lightly, sleeping on his chest, he couldn't help but smile up at the ceiling. Things were looking up for him. He had his band now. He looked down, smelling Layne's hair. His band just needed the missing puzzle piece. They needed Layne. Jerry wouldn't tell him to quit his other band. He would just ask him, maybe even beg Layne to join his band.

* * *

Repeated asks were met with repeated no's. Of course, Layne let his boyfriend down in the gentlest ways possible. Jerry tried everything, asking Layne during making out, asking Layne before he sucked him off, asking Layne while Layne sucked him off. Each time Layne would tell Jerry he couldn't. He would explain to Jerry how he had been with Sleaze for years and how "committed" he was to the band.

Jerry's logic was this: If Layne was so committed to Sleaze, why was he singing with Jerry's band on occasion? For now they would just fuck around. Jerry just knew deep down Layne wanted to work with him. He wished Layne would just crack already so he could advance on his musical journey.

* * *

_A few months later_

Layne threw his head back and moaned. He was on all fours on their mattress. He was so turned on by Jerry's tongue. It was getting harder and harder to wait to fuck him. Jerry was exploring more and more of Layne's body as the days passed.

Currently Jerry had his face buried in Layne's ass, his tongue probing all up and down his crevice. Layne couldn't believe that Jerry had just randomly wanted to do this to him. One minute Layne was standing there in boxers, sipping on water, and the next thing he knows, Jerry's behind him, sliding his boxers down, hands trailing over his skin, jerking him off a little, lips trailing down his neck.

They had made it over to the mattress where Jerry was exploring with his tongue, running his tongue all over Layne's back, where he brought it down to his crevice. Jerry was seeing all of Layne. Layne could feel Jerry pull off and pull his cheeks apart, before returning his tongue, prodding at Layne's anus.

Jerry was a fucking tease and over the months he seemed to gain more confidence when messing with Layne.

"Jerry...suck me off..." Layne breathed, his hair to one side, looking over his shoulder as he moved against Jerry's face.

Jerry ran his tongue up to Layne's ass cheek, sucking his flesh fast and hard. Layne bit his lip, hanging his head and sighing. He knew Jerry was leaving a bruise there.

"C'mon Layne, let's fuck. Let me fuck you." Jerry asked when he pulled away.

Layne gasped, lifting his head up. He moved and was on his back now, legs spread, looking up at Jerry.

Layne had no idea what had gotten into Jerry. He certainly wasn't the shy kid who he had met those months ago and had taken in. Ever since he joined his band, he was starting to blossom into his own person. He was more of a risk taker, he was an initiator.

"Jerry...I want to, so fucking bad, believe me, but let's just wait until my next payday." Layne began.

Jerry gave him the hardest pout he had ever seen. He could have sworn Jerry was gonna cry. Jerry was acting mighty funny today. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Why are you making me wait so long? It's been almost 5 months." Jerry frowned.

"Because silly...it's gonna be really special with you. I just want it to be really special. We can get a hotel room, do it on a real bed. I want it to be passionate..." Layne talked his good shit to Jerry.

Jerry bit his lip, smiling and nodded. He looked down, slowly going down on Layne.

Layne arched his back, his eyes falling closed as he felt Jerry's mouth wrap around his tip. Jerry's hair was growing out fast. The blonde was almost gone. Jerry's hair was everywhere as he moved up and down on Layne. Layne wouldn't see him on his cock, all he saw was hair, but he could sure feel it.

Layne bit his lip and sighed, running a hand through Jerry's hair.

With a bit of trial and error, Jerry had become pretty good at sucking dick.

Layne's eyes fell closed as he moved his hips against Jerry's mouth, pressing down on Jerry's head.

This went on for a few minutes until Layne felt a sensation from something Jerry's mouth and hands were doing.

"Keep doing that Jer! Please!" He exclaimed, bucking his hips.

Jerry laughed over him and Layne moaned. It wasn't long before the lanky man saw stars as he came.

* * *

Layne had fallen asleep. It was in the middle of the day. Jerry just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. He had a lump in his throat. He wanted to be closer to Layne. He needed to feel closer to Layne. Especially that day. He was kind of pissed that Layne was making him wait so long before they could be together. Jerry had learned a thing or two over the past couple of months. He sighed and sat up, looking over at Layne.

Jerry got up and took a shower. He couldn't fucking sleep. He got dressed. He actually had some clothes of his own by now. He grabbed his guitar and his bag and left out of the room.

* * *

Layne's eyes fluttered open. He sat up, rubbing his face. He looked around slowly, blinking. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Jerry?" Layne called.

He furrowed his brows. Jerry wasn't in the room. Layne sighed and got up, taking a shower himself and getting dressed. He walked out of his room, locking it behind him as he walked off, in search of Jerry.

Layne walked around the building aimlessly. There wasn't very many people at the music bank on that day. They were probably out starting to party. It was late in the afternoon. Layne furrowed his brows as he turned a hall and he thought he heard faint guitar playing.

He tilted his head, listening to a familiar voice sing. He slowly made his way down the hall, creeping up on the office that was at the end.

Layne's heart jumped when he saw Jerry in there, sitting at the desk, looking down at his notebook, trying to sing a song and play guitar at the same time. He fucked up and he got really pissed, hitting the desk.

Layne jumped, blinking. He had never really seen Jerry frustrated before. He furrowed his brows at Jerry's odd behavior. Jerry went from being pissed to putting his hands over his face. Layne's eyes widened when he realized that the man was crying.

Layne immediately felt a need to comfort Jerry. He didn't understand what was wrong with the man. He quickly stepped into the office.

"Jerry?" Layne said worriedly, looking at him.

Jerry jumped and flinched, looking at Layne briefly before turning his head and wiping his eyes, sniffling and running his hands through his hair. He tried to play it off like he wasn't crying but Layne was no fool.

"What's going on in here? What's wrong?" Layne asked, grabbing the other chair in there and pulling it up beside Jerry, putting his hair behind his ears.

Jerry stared down at his notebook. Layne noticed that there was a picture of a woman on the desk.

"I'm just trying to put this stupid song together." Jerry said, frustratedly.

"Can I see it?" Layne asked softly.

Jerry hesitated. "I don't know. It's really personal Layne. I kinda came in here to be alone."

Layne pouted.

"Talk to me Jerry. Tell me what it is. I wanna know. Don't be like that. Maybe I can help you with it..." Layne said softly.

The tears started flowing from Jerry's eyes again. This time in front of Layne. He couldn't stop it. He felt like less of a man crying in front of Layne.

"You won't even join my band, so why do you even wanna help?" Jerry lashed out at Layne.

Layne sighed. "Jerry...we've been over this a million times. I just can't okay?"

Layne slid his chair closer to Jerry. He pressed his lips to Jerry's cheek.

"Let me see your song Jerry. I won't judge. Is it the first song you ever wrote?" Layne said softly.

"Yeah. I guess you could say yes." Jerry mumbled.

"I can understand what you're feeling, but Jer, you gotta stop feeling like that. You wanna be a rockstar, you gotta be open man. It's okay. Don't feel ashamed." Layne assured Jerry.

Jerry frowned, picking up the notebook and handed the book to Layne. Layne smiled big as he looked over the lyrics that Jerry had scribbled down.

Meanwhile, while Layne was reading, Jerry picked up the photo of the woman, staring at it, brows furrowed.

Layne read Jerry's lyrics and then glanced up at him, noticing him staring at the picture.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"It's my mom." Jerry replied, not looking at Layne.

"This song is pretty good Jerry. Is this about her?" Layne asked.

He was very perceptive on these things. Jerry jumped straight into it. Layne didn't have to press for answers.

"Yeah, she died a few years ago." Jerry said softly.

"Shit babe...I'm sorry..." Layne sighed, not really knowing what else to say.

"Thanks. It's okay. I just, really fucking miss her." Jerry sniffled, hugging the photo.

Layne reached under the table and put his hand on Jerry's thigh, squeezing lightly. Jerry reached down and put his hand on top of Layne's looking at him and smiling lightly. He set the photo of his mother back on the desk.

"Jerry I really like your lyrics." Layne replied.

Jerry looked at Layne and then looked down.

"What?" Layne smiled lightly.

"Can you sing it for me Layne? I want you to sing it. I can just hear your voice in my head. It's in the beginning stages but I fucking need you to sing it." Jerry said softly, voice quivering.

Layne's chest felt warm. He furrowed his brows looking at poor Jerry. He couldn't help but give in to his boyfriend.

"I'll sing it babe. I'll sing it for you." Layne said softly.

Jerry bit his lip, glancing at Layne as he picked up his guitar. He started playing the riff he created for it. It was coming out as acoustic since he didn't have his stack with him in the shoebox room.

Layne listened to Jerry play the verse part and the chorus part a few times. He held the notebook and cleared his throat.

Jerry stopped and they started over. Jerry played slowly so Layne could get it. He smiled and watched Layne as Layne began to belt out the lyrics to his personal song, in a powerful voice.

Jerry felt chills through his spine as Layne began to sing. Layne stared down at the book, face slightly red, as he sang. It was getting hot in that office.

When they came to the chorus, Jerry memorized his own lyrics. He sang in harmony with Layne, shocking Layne. Layne still sang as his eyes widened, looking at Jerry. His eyes got squinty as he smiled as they were singing together.

They sounded fucking great together. Jerry fucking needed Layne in his band. If he couldn't have Layne, then he didn't know what the fuck he was gonna do.

* * *

They all stood around in Mike's parent's basement. Jerry had taught his song to Mike and Sean laid a drumbeat down for it. It took them about 3 hours to work out all the kinks before they got it right.

Mike and Sean were shocked when Jerry brought Layne in to sing it.

Layne smiled and waited patiently as they got it together. It was a magical moment as they played that song together for the first time. Layne and Jerry had to share a microphone because that was the only one in there.

Jerry felt chills through his entire body as their voices blended together during the chorus.

 

Sunshine...sweet love my labor  
Don't mind...I don't care no more

 

Once they finished the song, Mike exclaimed, "We need to fucking record that! That was fucking great! Man!"

Jerry smiled and gave everyone high fives. Layne smirked. He excused himself so he could go to the bathroom. When he was gone, Sean leaned over the drumset.

"Jerry? Did you get him to be in the band yet? Does this mean he's in the band?"

Mike looked on excitedly. Jerry sighed.

"No man. He's just singing this song for me...maybe he's starting to break down. I'm gonna slowly but surely get him in this fucking band man!" Jerry smiled.

Jerry sighed as he thought about Layne. Layne was fucking amazing. Layne turned his song into something wonderful with his voice. He had high hopes for this band. He just needed Layne in it. When Layne came back down the stairs, Jerry stared at Layne lovingly. Layne smiled and kissed him, rubbing his back.

"Layne why don't you fucking join our band?" Mike blurted.

Layne furrowed his brow slightly, still smiling.

"You guys..." Layne sighed. "I've already told you I can't. I'm just singing this song for Jerry. That's all."

"You know you'd be fucking awesome in our band though Layne!" Sean exclaimed.

Layne blushed and looked down. Jerry smiled.

"Let's sing the song again. You want to Layne?" Jerry smiled.

"Sure." Layne smiled.

Jerry and Layne smiled at each other as the band started to play Jerry's song again.

Layne would come around eventually. He had to. They had something magical going on here.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Layne why don't you just join my band? You're fucking awesome with us. We work so fucking good together." Jerry said sipping his beer. Layne bit his lip, staring at Jerry. "I mean...I want to, I really do..." Layne began, stuttering. "You've obviously outgrew that glam shit Layne. Look at your style...you're hairs different. They still have the fucking tease and shit. Layne you belong with us. You know you do. We've got something great here...something different." Jerry pleaded. Layne was feeling extremely guilty when he thought about his friends in Sleaze.

Jerry stood against the wall of their room, his long dirty blonde locks framing his shoulders. He arched his back and bit his lips, putting his hand on his forehead and moaning.

He smirked when he heard a giggle from down below. He looked down to see Layne's smiling face looking up at him, Jerry's cock down the man's throat. Layne held onto Jerry's hips as he kept his mouth open, the corners of his lips turned up as his mouth slide up and down Jerry's erection expertly. Jerry shuddered as Layne giggled up at him again. Layne's eyes fell closed and he closed his mouth around Jerry's cock, stopping when he moved back down to his tip, sucking it and flicking the underside with his tongue. He took one hand and wrapped it around Jerry's shaft and started to get to work.

Jerry put his free hand through Layne's wavy hair, pressing on the man's head. Jerry could feel himself shaking as he neared his orgasm. Layne was so good with his mouth, he knew all the tricks.

Layne moaned as Jerry filled his mouth with his bodily fluids. Layne swallowed and pulled off of Jerry, his breathing heavy, his lips swollen and red. He wiped his mouth, smiling warmly up at Jerry.

Jerry stood there, his eyes closed, his head back against the wall as he was coming down off of his orgasmic high. Layne hugged Jerry's hips, his head pressed against Jerry's flaccid cock when suddenly the phone began to ring. Layne furrowed his brows and crawled over to where the phone was on his knees.

Jerry peeked an eye open, fixing his clothes as he watched Layne pick up the phone. Jerry ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his shirt.

"Hello...Yanni? Yeah..wait, what? That's today!? Shit...no...I can't make it...I can't...I'm sorry..."

Layne glanced over at Jerry, brows furrowed. He looked back at the floor in front of him as he spoke on the phone.

"I know I know...I forgot...I've just been busy. I've got something I have to do for Jerry tonight...It just slipped my mind. I'm really sorry. I swear I'll be there...yeah. Okay. Bye..."

Layne sighed and hung up the phone. He stood up, dusting himself off and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Jerry sat down in a lawn chair that was in the room.

"Everything okay Layne?" He called.

"Yah!" Layne yelled back.

Layne looked into the mirror as he scrubbed his mouth with his brush, the toothpaste foaming white all around his mouth. He stopped brushing and stared, the brush in his mouth.

Lately Layne had been fucking up with Sleaze. He had intentionally missed one gig to practice with Jerry's band. He had started being late or even missing Sleaze band practices to be with Jerry. Layne had just received a phone call from Yanni informing him that they had a gig that night. Layne honestly couldn't make it. He had plans to sing with Jerry's band. It was Jerry's first gig and Layne wanted to be there with him. It was very important to him and to Jerry.

Yanni sounded pretty pissed when they got off of the phone. He told Layne he was being an asshole. All Layne could muster to say was "Okay, bye." and he hung up on his best friend, his best friend ever since high school.

Layne was really falling for Jerry. He wanted to be there with Jerry on Jerry's musical adventure. He loved everything about Jerry. The way he played, the lyrics he wrote, his style. Jerry's lyrics were powerful and Layne felt a need to be by Jerry's side to make sure that he found the right avenues to his own little creative outlet. Layne couldn't just let any douchebag sing Jerry's lyrics.

He felt extremely guilty when he thought of Sleaze though. Layne had been with them ever since high school. They had had some good times together. Those guys were his high school buddies. They had known him longer than Jerry. How could he do this to them?

"Is my dick dirty or something? Jesus are you sanitizing your mouth?" Jerry popped in the doorway of the bathroom and smiled at Layne, breaking him from his thoughts.

Layne quickly spit in the sink and rinsed his toothbrush off and rinsed his mouth out. He wiped it on his towel.

"No...I was just finishing up." Layne blushed.

"Let's go to Sean's house to practice. Mike's parents said we can practice since we got that gig tonight." Jerry smiled.

"Okay." Layne said softly, smiling at Jerry.

* * *

Jerry, Mike, Sean and Layne were opening up for Malfunkshun at the local club. Jerry had scored a favor from Andy. He had been dying to play a show and he had convinced Layne to sing for them. They didn't even have a band name or anything, this was just completely last minute and random.

Layne walked off talking with Andy and the other guys from Malfunkshun while Jerry, Mike and Sean set their instruments up. The show would begin in the next 30 minutes. There were a few people around the club. People were starting to get in.

Sean spoke to Jerry as he was setting up his drums.

"Dude, does this mean that Layne's in the band with us now? I mean, he's been spending alot of time in our practice space."

Jerry sighed.

"Well...I don't know man...he hasn't really confirmed anything, let's ask him again after this." Jerry suggested.

Sound check commenced and Layne walked back on the stage, holding the mike and walking around the stage idly, making sounds into the mike. Jerry and Mike were tuning their instruments and Sean was making adjustments to his drumset.

* * *

There were a few people standing around the stage. Mostly everyone was in their own world. Andy and the Malfunkshun boys stood in the front row. Andy was in his white face paint and he screamed at them, trying to be supportive. Layne smirked as he fiddled with the mike stand, pointing.

Jerry was facing his amp, fumbling with the buttons on it, in deep concentration. Layne glanced over at him, sighing as he admired Jerry. Jerry's long hair was hanging down in his face as he bent down, turning knobs and adjusting things. He couldn't help but walk over to his boyfriend, standing there and bending down with him.

"Jerry!" Layne called.

Jerry jumped and flipped his hair, glancing over at Layne and smirking. Layne couldn't help but lean over and kiss Jerry. Their backs were to the crowd and their hair meshed together, hiding their faces. Jerry's face was red as their lips brushed together onstage.

"You nervous Jer?" Layne giggled as they kept their heads pressed together.

"Just a bit...but I think I'll be alright..." Jerry smiled a little.

Layne kissed him again, putting his arm around Jerry's back and on hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. They were still bent down in front of Jerry's amp.

"Well let's do this thing." Layne smiled.

He backed up off of Jerry and Jerry turned around, strumming his guitar. He looked at Layne and smirked. There was noise around the bar but no one was paying attention to them except the 10 or so people in the front row.

Layne threw his hair back, stepping up to the microphone. Andy had a beer in his hand, screaming loudly.

"Whooooo! Fuck yeah!" Andy screamed.

Layne spoke in the mike, looking around and then at Andy. He always looked at someone who looked like they gave a fuck when it was like this to keep himself sane.

"Well hello there. How's everyone tonight?" He smirked, holding the stand, keeping his lips pressed to the mike.

Sean beat the drums a bit and Jerry smirked, watching Layne. Mike stared out into the crowd, fumbling with his bass.

"I'm doing fine! How are you!" Andy screamed at Layne.

Layne chuckled and spoke into the mike.

"Doing real good. Well, this is our first gig, so um. I guess we should just jump into this thing then..."

"Whats your band's name!" Andy screamed.

Layne furrowed his brows, laughing lightly.

"Uhm...we don't have one yet. We honestly just put this together in a few days." He smiled, furrowing his brows down at Andy.

Mike strummed his bass and Jerry strummed his guitar.

"Layne!" Someone screamed.

Layne looked out in the crowd and nodded his head to someone he knew from the Music Bank.

"Ok ok, we're uh...." Layne looked around at the guys smirking. "We're Wayne Rigby's Anus the Menace. Let's play some music!"

Jerry and Mike chuckled. People hooped and hollered when Layne mentioned music. Sean was cracking up at the "band name" that Layne had chosen. He had to get himself together so he could start the drumbeat.

Jerry took a deep breath, looking down at his guitar. He cleared his mind and listened to Sean's drumbeat. He started playing.

"Yeaah! Black Sabbath!" Layne screamed, beginning to shake his head, his hair waving around.

He closed his eyes as he held onto the mike with both hands and started to belt out the lyrics to "Sweet Leaf." Andy was cheering the loudest out of the 10 people at the stage.

Layne eventually opened his eyes and glanced over at Jerry as he sang the song. Jerry was leaning back, strumming his guitar, his fingers moving fast. He was really into it. He was doing great. Layne glanced over at Mike. Mike was headbanging, slapping his bass and jumping around in his space.

Layne pulled away from the mike and quickly glanced back at Sean. Sean was drumming away. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at Layne as Layne glanced back.

The song finally came to an end and a few people clapped and cheered.

"Yeah...fuck yeah, you guys are great! This next song...another cover...David Bowie..." Layne breathed, running his hand through his hair.

"Let me sing it with you!" Andrew screamed.

"What? You wanna come up here?" Layne smiled into the mike, looking down at Andy.

Andy nodded and climbed onstage. Layne smirked and spoke into the mike.

"Okay well We're about to do Suffrage City...and joining us tonight is the goddess of mother fucking love himself...Mr. L'Andrew the fucking mother fuckin' love child!" Layne exclaimed into the mike, stepping back and holding his arms out as he introduced Andy.

"Hello my children!" Andy spoke into the mike.

He always got into character when he was onstage. More people crowded around now since Andy was onstage.

Sean and Jerry started playing at the same time. Mike entered a little late but played it off nicely. Andy and Layne leaned into the mike as they started belting out the words together. Andy handed Layne his beer and Layne took a sip and quickly resumed singing.

Once the song ended, Andy patted Layne on the back and jumped offstage, raising his fists in the air. Layne chuckled.

"Well, we've only got 2 more songs and then Malfunkshun's going on!"

This emitted cheers from the crowd. Jerry smirked and shook his head. That's how it was for the opening band most times.

"Um. These next songs our some of our original shit so listen up fucks! This one's called Social Parasite."

Layne pursed his lips and looked to the side as he tapped his foot and started headbanging. He looked over at Jerry and Jerry looked at him, smirking and Layne stuck his tongue out at him. He turned to face the crowd and looked into space as he started belting out Jerry's lyrics, waving his hands around and running them through his hair before grabbing the mike again and closing his eyes

Jerry scanned the crowd. A few people were banging their heads. They seemed to be into his music. He was feeling hopeful as he played the song. He started headbanging as he played. Layne's voice sounded fucking great. He was so loud and he was hitting all the right notes. They sounded perfect.

The last song of the night was Jerry's song about his mother, "Sunshine." He blushed as Layne introduced it.

"This last song's a special song. Give it up for Jerry! Yaaah Jerry!" Layne yelled into the mike, clapping his hands.

Andy screamed the loudest and a few people cheered and clapped. Jerry leaned into his mike.

"This is Sunshine." He said then stepped away. He quickly stepped back up to the mike.

"I love you mom. I miss you."

He quickly started playing the riff and the rest of the band joined in.

Layne smirked at Jerry. Everyone else probably had no idea what Jerry was talking about but Layne did. Layne started singing, standing there and scanning the crowd.

Jerry felt special as he and Layne's voices melded together during the chorus.

Their set ended just as fast as it had started.

"Thank you! Malfunkshun's next! Thanks guys! We're um....fuck. I forgot our name!" Layne giggled.

Sean had jumped up and ran to the mike.

"We're Wayne Rigby's Anus the Menace!" He chuckled into the mike.

Layne laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Malfunkshun was playing and the stage was bombarded with people. Layne, Jerry, Mike and Sean stood around the bar. Mike was fucking excited.

"That was fucking lush man! I feel so fucking crazy right now...like, I didn't want it to fucking end. We sounded fucking great man! Layne you're fucking awesome!" Mike exclaimed as he sipped his beer.

"Fuck yeah that was fucking great! We need to come up with more fucking songs so we can play a whole fucking set!" Sean smiled.

He and Mike high fived and they held their hands out to Layne and Layne blushed and gave them high fives back.

Eventually Sean and Mike disappeared, leaving Jerry and Layne to themselves. Layne faced Jerry, sipping his beer. He smiled at him.

"How you feeling...rock star?" He smirked.

Jerry put his hair behind his ears and took a long swig of his beer.

"I'm feeling fucking fantastic. This was fucking great. I want to do this every fucking night." Jerry smiled big at Layne.

Layne smiled, wrapping his arms around Jerry, beer still in his hand. He leaned in and kissed Jerry. Everyone was oblivious to them.

Jerry sighed and tilted his head as he tasted Layne's tongue. He could never grow tired of this. He blindly set his beer on the bar and reached his hands up, holding Layne's head as they kissed.

Layne smiled and blushed as they pulled away.

"Layne you're so fucking awesome." Jerry began.

"So are you..." Layne smiled, putting his hand on Jerry's which was still on his face.

Jerry pulled away, grabbing his beer again. Layne smiled and sipped his.

"Layne why don't you just join my band? You're fucking awesome with us. We work so fucking good together." Jerry said sipping his beer.

Layne bit his lip, staring at Jerry.

"I mean...I want to, I really do..." Layne began, stuttering.

"You've obviously outgrew that glam shit Layne. Look at your style...you're hairs different. They still have the fucking tease and shit. Layne you belong with us. You know you do. We've got something great here...something different." Jerry pleaded.

Layne was feeling extremely guilty when he thought about his friends in Sleaze. They were practically his brothers.

"Jerry...I wanna work with you but...I just can't. I just can't." Layne stuttered.

"But why? Why Layne? This fucking sucks. I wanna work with you. I wanna be on stage with you. I wanna sing with you. We're fucking perfect." Jerry pouted.

Layne stared down at the floor.

"I just don't...I mean we're together Jerry. I don't want that to like fuck up the band or something. I don't think it's a good idea since we're dating." Layne admitted.

Jerry stared at Layne as Layne stared at the ground.

"So you want to be in my band?" He asked, totally ignoring the comment that Layne had just made.

Layne looked at Jerry and smiled and shook his head.

"Jerry..." He began.

"Layne you practically spend all you're time with us now. You're practically in the band. Please Layne...please babe..." Jerry pouted super hard at Layne.

Layne stared at him. He was so unsure. He was feeling scared. He had a guilty conscience. He couldn't just dump Sleaze. He couldn't handle two bands at once. That would be too much for him. He was already fucking up with Sleaze doing all this shit for Jerry.

"Babe. I'll think about it." Layne mustered.

It gave Jerry some hope. He smiled at Layne and hugged him. Layne smiled halfheartedly at Jerry and embraced him.

"You mean a lot to me you know." Jerry said, looking down and sipping his beer.

He wasn't real good at the mushy shit. Layne smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

"Jerry...awww..."

"I mean you fucking did so much shit for me Layne. Like, that was fucking cool. You didn't have to fucking do any of it. I don't get what you see in me man."

Layne bit his lip. Jerry was laying it on pretty thick. Layne fucking wanted to be in Jerry's band so bad but he was fucking scared. He was scared of quitting Sleaze. He knew it would crush his friends. It would be as if he were fucking dumping them, after years of friendship. He knew they would be pissed at him.

Layne could only pull Jerry into a hug. He held him tightly, looking over his shoulder and closing his eyes tight.

* * *

Layne stood there at the bar by himself as he watched Jerry onstage with Andy. Andy had called Jerry to the stage to sing with him. Jerry was having the time of his life up there with L'Andrew the love child. Layne smiled as he watched Jerry.

He was enjoying himself, watching his boyfriend when all of a sudden he felt a presence beside him. Layne slowly looked beside him, brows slightly furrowed.

It all happened so fast for him as he felt a pair of lips crash against his. His heart rate picked up as he shoved the person off of him.

"What the fuck! Get the fuck off me you fucking--Pat!?" Layne exclaimed as he looked at the man who stood before him.

His heart rate picked up. He frantically looked from Pat to the stage where Jerry was laughing and singing with Andy.

"Hey Layne, long time no see." Pat smirked at Layne.

Layne's breathing started to become shallow. His brows furrowed. Why the fuck did Pat have to fucking show up now? Now of all times. This was Layne's fault though, he had been spending so much time with Jerry that he forgot to call Pat and tell him he didn't need his services anymore.

"So you haven't called me in a long time. I've been thinking about you ya know. You're looking really good." Pat smirked, touching Layne's shoulder.

Layne frowned and shrugged him off.

"Fuck off Pat! I've been fucking busy." Layne began.

"Yeah I heard. Word on the street is you're going steady now. I couldn't believe it when I heard it. Layne the tang Staley...fucking going steady. Fucking one ass. This guy must fucking have something good for you to turn you solid." Pat rambled on cockily.

Layne raised a brow, his nose scrunching up. He sighed.

"I've been fucking thinking about you lately Layne." Pat replied, coming up behind Layne and wrapping his arms around him, pressing his nose to Layne's neck.

Layne sighed and his eyes fell closed. Pat had strong arms and Layne had always melted when he was in them. Layne's mind started to drift as Pat started kissing his neck. Layne was always a sucker for soft kisses on his neck.

He stood there, eyes closed, head tilted until he remembered that his boyfriend was mere yards away on the stage. Layne was startled when he remembered and he pulled away from Pat.

"Get the fuck off of me Pat! We can't fucking do this anymore!" Layne frowned, glancing back over at the stage. Jerry was still oblivious.

"Why not...you know you fucking love it. You fucking want it." Pat replied.

He noticed that Layne kept staring at the stage. He glanced over, smirking trying to see what Layne was seeing.

"Is that him? Is that your new boy toy? Jesus Layne, you've really fucking settled haven't you?"

Layne frowned.

"Shut the fuck up Pat! Fucking go away! It's over, we're done!" Layne was getting annoyed.

Layne gasped when Pat stepped in front of him, grabbing his crotch with his strong hand, squeezing it and looking at Layne's pained face, amused.

Layne was trying to shove him off but the more he shoved, the harder the man's hand clamped on his crotch.

"Fucking get off me! Fuck!" Layne cried out, hitting Pat's shoulders.

Pat laughed evilly. This was just how he was. Layne had gotten up with a really sick mother fucker. Layne liked it at first but now, ever since he met Jerry, not so much. Layne was more of a lover than he was a fighter. He didn't like fighting, he couldn't fight.

Pat pushed him up against the bar, finally letting off of his crotch. He held Layne's arms as he looked at him. Layne stood there, looking at Pat with furrowed brows.

"I want you Layne. I get it. I get that you want to be settled down with your hot mess over there on stage. I promise I'll leave you alone forever...but you just have to give me a parting gift. Layne you were one of the best fucks I've ever had. You gotta give me one more fuck." Pat smirked.

"No fucking way Pat. Get off of me! Fuck off!" Layne pleaded struggling against him.

Pat grabbed Layne's crotch again, pulling on it.

"Stop it stop it!" Layne cried reaching down trying to pry his hands off.

"Fucking say yes!" Pat threatened.

He was fucking insane. He tightened his grip on Layne's sensitive area until Layne gave in.

"Yes...fuck...okay? Yes!" Layne whined, hitting his strong shoulders.

Pat finally pulled away, grabbing Layne's wrist. He started dragging Layne along. Layne looked back at the stage at Jerry. He could feel a lump in his throat. He started tugging his wrist and halfway to the bathrooms, he managed to get out of Pat's grip. Layne took off in a run.

He didn't get very far, just far enough to catch a glance of Jerry still onstage with Andy, having fun and smiling.

"Fuck off Pat! I don't fucking want you anymore!" Layne exclaimed as he felt himself being grabbed.

He struggled against Pat at the back of the club, everyone oblivious. Pat grabbed a handful of Layne's hair and punched him in the stomach. Layne held his stomach and tears came to his eyes as Pat let him go, grabbing his wrist again.

"How about you give me this last fuck, or I'll go up there and tell your boyfriend how you let my friends fuck you that one time. Do you remember?" Pat smirked.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up Pat!" Layne nearly screamed, closing his eyes tight.

"Does that make you uncomfortable Layne? You fucking loved it, remember? You bent over the couch with your pants down and you let 'em line up, and fuck you!" Pat smirked.

Layne had done some pretty fucked up things in his life that he wasn't too proud of before he met Jerry. The sad part was he wasn't even drunk in the situation that Pat was referring too. He had reacted on impulse. He just wanted to move on with Jerry and leave that shit in the past.

"I'll go up there and tell him how you fucking love threesomes and how you love to fuck everyone!" Pat kept going as he held onto Layne tightly, hurting his wrist.

Layne was upset at this point. He was sniffling, eyes shut tight, tears pouring down his face. He was terrified at Jerry finding out anything about his past. His past that he had ended a mere few months ago when he met Jerry. Layne slept around a lot before he met Jerry. He didn't want Jerry to know.

Pat kept going on and on about the dirty things Layne used to do and finally Layne had enough of the mental mind fucks. He screamed at Pat.

"Okay okay! One last fuck! Stop it just shut the fuck up!" Layne screamed.

Pat smirked and dragged Layne along to the dirty bathroom of the club. As Layne was dragged away, he looked at Jerry, tears pouring down his face. He hoped this was over quick and fast. He was ready to be done with Pat. He internally cursed himself. He should have nipped this in the bud months ago before he and Jerry had gotten really serious.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Pat shoved Layne around. Layne held his arms up in defense. Pat was angry, angry that Layne was cutting him off. He was a fucked up dude. Pat was silent as he ripped Layne's arms down out of his face really fast, punching Layne in the face. Layne cried and held his mouth, blood dripping down from his cut lip. He cowered against the sink and cried. Pat threw another punch at him, this time hitting him in the eye. Layne just knew there would be a bruise in its wake.

"You're throwing me away for a fucking crummy guitarist. Layne you're breaking my heart here. I guess you gotta move on though. I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you!" Pat muttered.

Layne stood against the sink, looking up at his reflection in the dirty mirror. He sniffled, wiping his nose as the tears fell. His eye was red from where Pat punched him. He could hear a belt clinking and he heard Pat spit in his hand a few times.

"Pull your pants down you fucking whore!" Pat screamed at Layne.

Layne pursed his lips, sniffling as the tears fell as he slowly snaked his hands down, undoing his tight black jeans, slowly pushing them down, along with his underwear. His eyes fell closed.

All of a sudden he felt really ashamed of himself. He used to do this type of shit with Pat all the time but this last time, Layne felt really ashamed.

Layne jumped as he felt fingers being shoved into him. Pat slapped his hip hard. The popping sound pierced the small room. Layne bent slightly, hands on either side of the sink. His eyes fluttered open again as he looked into the mirror at himself once more.

His brows furrowed as Pat poked around in him, roughly and fast. Pat muttered obscenities as he spit again. Layne licked the blood off of his lip. His eye was starting to turn brown slightly where the bruise was forming.

Layne cried out when he felt Pat suddenly shove into him. Pat was fast and rough, he started tearing into Layne immediately, one hand wrapped around his stomach. His other hand reached up and grabbed Layne's wavy mane, pulling his head back. Layne looked at himself in the mirror as Pat fucked him.

It was painful and Layne felt dirty. Not in a good way. Tears continued to flow out of his eyes. He sniffled as Pat jerked his head as he fucked him from behind. All that could be heard in the bathroom was slight noise from outside, Pat's heavy breathing and cursing, and Layne's sniffling.

People were opening the door, Pat hadn't even locked it. They would be shocked when they saw them in there fucking, and they wouldn't say anything, just close the door and go away. Layne shakily put his hand over his face. He was so ashamed.

This all had happened so fast. Layne prayed that it would be over soon and he would be done with this forever and he could move on.

* * *

Jerry jumped offstage, a big smile on his face. He was so happy. Andy was great. The show was great. Everything about the night was so great so far. He walked back to the bar to catch back up with Layne. He smiled as he looked around, brows furrowed. Where was Layne? He thought he had seen Layne at the bar earlier.

Jerry walked around the club, looking for Layne. He started asking people. He finally got an answer from someone.

Someone had seen Layne go to the bathroom with Pat. Jerry furrowed his brows when he was told that Layne had went to the bathroom with some dude.

He wondered what they could be doing in there. He wasn't even thinking of anything dirty. He thought they were probably doing coke or some kind of drug. He began to make his way to the bathroom. He furrowed his brows as he came up to the bathroom. He saw a guy open the door to the bathroom and then jump, backing out and closing the door, turning and looking freaked out, walking off.

Jerry furrowed his brow and tilted his head. He bit his lip as he slowly made his way up to the bathroom door. He stood there, a pooling feeling in his stomach.

He slowly put his hand on the door handle. He pulled it down. He hesitated, slowly pushing it open. He peeked in.

The way the bathroom was set up, Jerry got a full view of what was going on in there.

It only happened in a mere matter of seconds, but to Jerry, it felt like an eternity as he stood there, all the blood pooling to his feet. He saw his boyfriend, bent against the sink, pants down, some guy fucking him up the ass. Some guy doing to him what Layne had been denying Jerry.

Jerry could feel the lump form immediately. The tears form immediately. His lip quivered, he felt hot, lightheaded. He felt betrayed. He felt angry. So many emotions were pooling in him all at once.

Layne looked over quickly as the door opened. His eyes had met Jerry's eyes as he was being fucked.

"Jerry!" Layne exclaimed, struggling against Pat as Pat had a hold on him.

Pat cursed at Layne and pushed his face down in the sink. By then Jerry had already rushed out.

"Was that your boy toy...?" Pat breathed, pressing down on Layne's head.

Layne started sobbing loudly as his head was pressed down in the sink. It was hard to breath and it was really hot and he couldn't stop crying.

 

Meanwhile, Jerry rushed out of the bathroom, at the bar, pacing around frantically, his hands through his hair.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to feel. Layne was in that bathroom, plain as day, letting some random dude fuck him. Jerry felt angry. He should have went in there and beat the guy's ass then beat Layne's ass.

He sighed. He suddenly felt hurt. He stood there, tears falling, hair falling in his face. He put his hand to his face as he sobbed.

This is what heartbreak felt like. Jerry had never experienced this. He just knew things couldn't be perfect. He always had that impending feeling that something would happen to step on him to try and crush his dreams.

"Jerry?"

Jerry heard a voice. He looked up to see Andy looking at him sympathetically, still dawned in his Malfunkshun get up.

Jerry was practically shaking as he looked at him.

"Jerry are you okay man? What the fuck's wrong?" Andy asked, concerned.

Jerry fucking lost it. He grabbed the singer and hugged him, crying hysterically. Andy furrowed his brows, wrapping his arms around the destroyed guitarist, hugging him back tightly.

Jerry left with Andy, vulnerable and a mess.

* * *

When it was finally over, Layne pulled his clothes back up, still hovered over the sink as he sobbed, fixing his clothes. Pat fixed his clothes and sighed. Layne looked at him in the mirror as he looked at Layne from behind.

Pat turned and walked out, leaving Layne alone. Layne shakily began to move, his arms wrapped around himself as he sobbed. He left out of the bathroom and out of the club. He began to make his way back home, his brain trying to process what had just happened.

The look on Jerry's face when he barged in the bathroom fucking hurt. He couldn't believe this had actually fucking happened. They were having such a good fucking night and then Pat had to fucking show up.

Layne cursed himself for his past. If he hadn't have been such a fucking slut, this shit would have never went down. He would be walking home with Jerry, wearing Jerry's leather jacket to keep warm in the cool night.

* * *

Layne made it back to the music bank. He couldn't stop crying as he made his way back up to the room. He unlocked it and walked inside, turning the light on. He looked around. Jerry wasn't there. He stripped his clothes off, going into his bathroom and turning on the water as hot as it would go. Layne stepped into the shower and let the hot spray hit him. He felt violated and dirty. He hit his forehead with his palms. He sobbed in the shower as the spray hit him. He leaned back, getting his hair wet.

Jerry had seen it. Jerry was pissed. Layne just knew it. Things had went down so fast it felt like a dream to Layne. He must have stayed in the shower for over an hour, his skin red and raw.

* * *

Jerry had explained everything to Andy. He explained how he walked in the bathroom and saw his boyfriend, getting fucked by another guy.

He explained how he felt fucking betrayed. He couldn't fathom why Layne would do this to him. How could he fuck someone else and not fuck his own boyfriend? Jerry felt like something was wrong with him. Layne had really fucked him up. Jerry hadn't felt such pain since his mother died.

Jerry felt like a piece of his heart had been ripped out. Everything was fucked up now. The band, his living situation, his love life.

Andy took Jerry back to the music bank. Jerry couldn't fucking stay with Layne anymore after this. Jerry gathered what little things he had. He had been depending on Layne for money and food. He had no idea how he would get by now but he would do something.

He couldn't stay with Layne after Layne fucking betrayed him. Andy invited Jerry to stay with him until he could get on his feet and figure something out.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry's mouth was slightly agape, light moans escaping his mouth. He opened his eyes to look down at Layne again, a smirk on his face. His face scrunched up in pleasure again. He started moaning Layne's name.

_  
"Layne..."_

_Layne looked back to see who was calling him. A smile crept onto his face when he saw Jerry. Jerry's long hair blew slightly in the wind as he stared at him. Jerry was holding a bouquet of carnations. He walked up to Layne and smirked._

_Layne looked at Jerry with nothing but pure love in his eyes. Jerry held the bouquet of flowers out to Layne. Layne blushed, looking down and took the flowers from Jerry. He put his hair behind his ear and leaned down to smell them._

_Jerry took Layne's free hand in his own as he leaned in. Layne lifted his face back up and their lips met. Layne's eyes fell closed as their lips fit perfectly together, their tongues meshing together in perfection. Layne could feel shivers down his spine._

_He opened his eyes and stepped back, gasping. They were in a church. He looked at Jerry. Jerry was wearing a black tuxedo with a top hat, his long hair flowing down his shoulders. Layne furrowed his brows and looked down at himself and jumped._

_He was wearing a fucking dress...not that he minded....he was wearing a white dress, still holding that bouquet, black doc martins were on his feet. Layne looked at Jerry and Jerry smiled warmly at him, running his hand down Layne's cheek as he stared at him lovingly._

_Layne bit his lip and closed his eyes tight again, putting his free hand on Jerry's hand that was on his face. He loved Jerry's light touches._

_Layne gasped when he opened his eyes again. He was looking up at Jerry. Jerry was on top of him, looking down at him, that hair falling around them. Jerry looked down at Layne in deep concentration. His brows were furrowed, his lips were pursed. Layne had his hands on Jerry's strong torso._

_Jerry started moaning, his eyes fluttering closed, his hair moving back and forth with each thrust. Layne could feel this all over his body. His body was tingly, it was hot._

_Jerry's mouth was slightly agape, light moans escaping his mouth. He opened his eyes to look down at Layne again, a smirk on his face. His face scrunched up in pleasure again. He started moaning Layne's name._

_"Layne...fuck babe...Layne!" Jerry moaned._

_"Jerry! Fuck me Jerry...fuck..." Layne moaned, arching his back._

_"I'm so fucking close Layne...this feels so good..." Jerry moaned, some of his hair matting to his forehead._

_Layne bit his lip._

_"Jerry...Jerry....Jerry..."  
_

 

"Jerry..."

Layne muttered in his sleep, his brows were furrowed and he turned his head side to side on his pillow. He rolled over, startling awake.

He jumped and gasped. He lay there on his stomach, chin on the pillow that used to be Jerry's. Layne processed what had just happened. He was dreaming. He had a dream.

He rolled back over on his own pillow, putting his hand to his forehead and looking up at the ceiling. His expression quickly changed from indifference to heartbreak.

Layne's face scrunched up as he felt the lump form in his throat and the tears start to form. He was fucking dreaming about Jerry. Just great. As if the silence and emptiness of his room wasn't enough. Layne let out a sob and sat up, putting his face in his hands, his wavy hair framing his face.

The dream was so vivid, it was so real. Layne could remember it clearly.

Layne was always having random cry spells. Sometimes they lasted over 30 minutes, or like the present, only 5 minutes. Layne wiped his eyes and smiled to himself as he thought about his dream.

He bit his lip and shifted a bit, throwing the sheet off of him. He looked down to see a wet spot on his underwear, his erection pressing against the fabric.

Layne bit his lip staring down at his lap, thinking to himself. He hesitated, slowly pushing his underwear down and taking them off. He continued to stare down at his lap.

He pondered. He lifted his hand. He couldn't believe he was gonna do this. He NEVER fucking did this anymore...why was he gonna do this?

Why couldn't he just go out and get fucking plastered and find someone to fuck him?

Oh yeah, Jerry.

Layne only wanted Jerry. Layne's heart raced as he shut his eyes, his hand slowly going down to wrap around his own shaft. He felt awkward and anxious. He kept his eyes shut tight as he concentrated, the silent room piercing. He started to relax as images of Jerry started to fill his head.

He got lost in his head as he started running his hand up and down his erection, the precum acting as a lubricant, allowing his fist to slide up and down with ease.

He could see Jerry, long hair blowing in the wind, smiling at him. He could see Jerry opening that pretty mouth, his tongue darting out, his eyes half lidded. He could see their tongues pressed together. He could feel it. He could imagine Jerry fucking him, holding onto his hipbones as Layne would be on all fours, Jerry on his knees behind him, that long hair to one side as he looked down, thrusting his dick into Layne's ass. Layne could feel it. Jerry would be gentle.

The next thing Layne knows is he's working himself fast. He kept his eyes shut tight as he started shaking. He thumbed his tip a few times. He bent his knees, reaching his other hand down to play with his own testicles as he continued pleasuring his shaft with his other hand.

He was so close. He was imagining Jerry's face when he orgasmed. Jerry would be so hot, his hair matted to his face and shoulders in different places, his brows furrowed, his mouth forming an O.

Layne jerked his hips forward into his hands as he reached his orgasm, spilling his load onto the bedsheets.

He sighed loudly as he sat there, legs stretched out, one hand on the bed beside him, the other still around his flacciding cock. He hung his head, his wavy hair in his face as he sat there reeling from the pleasure.

The pleasure he wished Jerry was giving him.

Layne's shoulders shrugged as he started crying again. He had really fucked up. Things were really fucked up. Jerry fucking hated him.

Layne had found out that Jerry was staying with Andy through the grapevine. After asking around, Layne had gotten Andy's phone number.

The first time Layne called over there, Andy's girlfriend answered the phone. She actually gave the phone to Jerry. Layne nearly passed out when he heard Jerry's voice. As soon as Layne spoke, Jerry had gotten pissed. He had told Layne he had nothing to say to him. He had hung up on Layne.

Layne didn't give up. He kept calling. Calling and calling and calling.

Andy had tried to tell him nicely to stop calling, but Layne was hardheaded. Finally, Andy's girlfriend had picked up the phone and screamed and cursed at Layne.

Layne still tried to call. Eventually when he dialed the number, there was a busy signal. They had taken the phone off of the hook.

Layne was fucking obsessed with Jerry. Layne was fucking in love with Jerry. He fucking wanted Jerry.

It had been nearly 3 weeks since all the shit had went down. Layne was trying his best to give Jerry time since Jerry didn't want to talk to him.

Layne was fucking lonely.

Layne sat there for a while before getting up, carelessly leaving the mess on the mattress. He took a shower and got out, getting dressed in sweatpants and a white t shirt. He sighed and looked around his room. He was hungry. He rummaged around. Food was scarce, he would have to actually go out and get something.

Layne lazily slipped on his converse. He ran his hand through his damp hair. He got his wallet and keys and he left out of his room. He kept his head down as he made his way through the music bank. He didn't feel like speaking.

* * *

It was weird being alone. Layne had never really been alone before. As far as he could remember, ever since the beginning of high school, someone was always there. He always had something going on. Someone was always hanging out with him. Someone was always talking to him.

Layne had a small basket on his arm as he walked around the grocery store. He cursed himself. Every fucking thing reminded him of Jerry. He loved when he and Jerry would go to the store together. Their trips to the store would consist of lots of giggles and joking around. Layne smiled to himself as he walked around idly, thinking about it.

He shook his thoughts away. He had no idea what to fucking eat. He was tired of spaghetti o's. He needed something to calm his pains of hunger.

Layne found himself walking in the cheese aisle. He stopped and stared at the various varieties. He bit his lip, picking up a pack of sharp. He hesitated, and put it in his basket. He found himself walking over and grabbing a small container of spreadable butter. He then walked over and grabbed a loaf of bread.

Layne stood there, people walking past him, getting lost in his own mind again. He smiled to himself. Jerry always made the best grilled cheese sandwiches with an iron and Layne's hot plate. Layne had never thought to use his iron to make the grilled cheese with. It was quick and convenient. Jerry always looked so sexy as he'd whip it up, fixing it expertly and serving Layne.

Layne sighed. He fucking missed that. He got a few more items and then went to check out.

Later, back at the room, he set to work on making his own grilled cheese. He had a craving for it. He wished Jerry was here with him making it. Layne slapped the bread on a napkin and took a butter knife and slathered butter on the two breads. He cut the iron on and waited for it to heat up. He scratched his head as he threw a bread on the hot plate and then the cheese and the top bread. He picked the iron up and pressed it against the sandwich that sat on the cool hotplate, a little too long.

When he tried to pull the iron off, the sandwich pulled apart.

"Shit!" He cursed to himself.

He picked the top bread off that was stuck to the bottom of the iron, burning his finger in the process, cursing loudly. He managed to peel it off, setting the iron down and trying to fix his sandwich back. He turned it around and then lightly pressed the iron to the other side.

In the end, Layne came out with 2 messy, torn and slightly burnt grilled cheeses. There was a mess on the hot plate and the bottom of the iron. He pouted as he stood there eating. He didn't know what he did wrong. Jerry was so good at this, Jerry could make them with no mess, and fast.

Layne could feel that familiar pain in his chest again.

Jerry.

He fucking missed Jerry. He wanted Jerry back. He had to fix this. He had to get Jerry back. This was bullshit. He shouldn't have to fucking sit here and suffer like this. There was only one way to get back close to Jerry that he could think of.

Layne was scared as shit, but he was willing to take a chance and do anything to get Jerry back.

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

Layne had been trying to get in touch with Sean or Mike for days. He had no idea what their numbers were and he hadn't seen them around Music Bank since Jerry left.

After asking around about them, Layne had learned that Sean was going to be at a local thrash show that was going on in town that night. He knew where ever Sean was, Mike had to be there as well. Layne made plans to go to this show to catch up with the guys.

* * *

Layne sighed as he stood at the entrance of the club. He straightened his clothes out. He was wearing a white band tanktop, a black leather jacket, tight black jeans and doc martins. He figured this was good enough for a thrash show. He ran his hand through his wavy locks and sighed and walked in.

Inside, the club was loud. The band was already on. Layne had showed up fashionably late. Layne was on a mission. He started scanning the crowd. There were bodies everywhere. Everyone seemed to have a similar hairdo to Sean. Long, dark brown hair. Layne sighed as he looked around, turning some people around, looking in their face carelessly and going on to the next person, searching for Sean.

Eventually Layne decided he was gonna get on the stage and try to speak into the microphone. He didn't give a fuck. He was cool with nearly everyone around Seattle anyway. As long as he asked nicely, the band wouldn't mind anyway. He started pushing his way through the crowd, trying to get to the front of the stage. Layne furrowed his brows as he pushed through the crowd and he was in some sort of opening in the crowd.

He quickly realized what he had wandered into when he looked over and saw someone jumping around, coming near him. Layne was shoved around as people were jumping around and throwing their arms out in the mosh pit. Layne cursed to himself, he didn't have time for this shit. He found himself moving around, trying to avoid getting punched in the face or kicked. As he was maneuvering around the pit, he suddenly ran into someone who turned and threw an arm out, punching Layne in his stomach on accident. Layne hunched over and cried out as more people slammed into him.

He fucking hated the pit.

As Layne was hunched there, trying to recover from the blow, he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to push him up. The music was so loud and the crowd was so loud, he couldn't hear. He looked up through furrowed brows to see Sean. He could barely hear him.

"Layne!?"

"Sean!" Layne yelled, standing up, still rubbing his stomach.

He was shoved again, getting knocked into Sean. Sean smirked and shoved the random person back.

"I need to talk to you!" Layne yelled.

"Whut!?" Sean asked, running his hand through his hair.

Layne frowned and pointed back towards the bar. Sean processed this, shoving a few people as they came by almost slamming into them.

"OH! Okay!" He said nodding.

Layne was waiting for Sean to lead the way but Sean just stood there watching the moshers. A few minutes later, Sean grabbed a shirt and Mike Starr was being pulled out of the pit. Pissed and confused, he turned around about to throw a punch. Layne stepped back, someone shoving into him. Layne was annoyed and he turned around and shoved them back into the pit.

He looked back to see Sean holding Mike's fist, smirking, shaking his head. He pointed to Layne and then gestured his head towards the bar. Mike looked over at Layne with a dumbfounded look.

Layne thanked the stars as they were finally out of that god forsaken pit.

Sean got beers for them all as they sat at the bar. It was still loud but they could hear each other better over there.

"Layne man, how the fuck you been?" Sean smirked as he sipped his beer.

Layne mustered a smile. He was there on business really.

"Um. I've been doing real good." He replied.

"Where's Jerry at? Is he here?" Mike asked, smirking.

Layne's eyes widened for a bit and then he sighed.

"Uh, no it's just me." He rambled.

"What'd you do fuck Jerry's brains out so hard you exhausted him?" Sean joked, punching Layne's shoulder.

Layne smirked a little and shook his head, rubbing his shoulder, beer in his hand. He took a few hard sips.

"Listen, do you guys have a singer for your band yet?" Layne asked.

Mike and Sean looked at each other.

"Why?" Mike smirked, looking at Layne.

Layne bit his lip, shrugging and looking to the side.

"Because...I wanna join." He said lowly.

"Whut?" Sean smirked, looking at Layne.

Layne smiled a little, looking at them.

"I wanna join your band. I wanna be in your band. Can I?" Layne asked.

Mike and Sean looked at each other with goofy grins on their face.

"Fuck yeah!" Sean exclaimed holding his hand out.

Layne blushed and high fived him, and then gave Mike a high five. It was obvious they had no idea what was going on between he and Jerry.

It was that easy. Layne was in. He was anxious to see how it would go down when they started practicing and he came face to face with Jerry.

Layne hung around the show with Sean and Mike. Sean and Mike were fucking excited that Layne had finally came around and joined their band. They figured Jerry would be so stoked.

Layne stood there, sipping his beer, staring into space, mustering a smile every now and then.

There was just one more loose end he had to tie up.

* * *

_The next day_

Layne sighed and flipped his hair, putting his hand back in his coat pocket as he made his way over to Nick, Yanni, and Danny. He told them to meet him outside of the Music Bank. He had something to tell them.

By the looks on their faces, Layne pretty much knew that they were expecting the worse.

Layne hadn't played a gig with them in nearly a month and a half. He had been blowing off their band practices, either just not going or making excuses when they'd call him.

"Hey guys." Layne said sadly as he met up with them.

He looked around at his friends. They looked normal. Their hair wasn't teased, they were in normal clothes. They stood around watching him, waiting for answers. They didn't even speak to him.

Layne cleared his throat and scratched his head. He kicked the ground idly as he tried to prepare himself mentally for this. This was one of the hardest things he ever had to do.

He had been with these guys for nearly 4 years. He was a fucking loser before he met these guys. When he met these guys, they got Layne singing and being a rockstar and Layne had gained such popularity because of these guys.

It was hard to change. It was hard to move on. But deep down in Layne's heart, even though he was at first only joining Jerry's band to get close to Jerry so he could win him back, he knew that he couldn't keep doing Sleaze. He knew it was time to move on. There was no denying. He had admitted it to himself. He was fucking bored with the whole glam thing.

"This is not good news is it?" Yanni spoke up first.

The other guys stared at the ground. Layne winced and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around at them with a sad look on his face, shaking his head. He sighed.

"Guys..." He began.

"Layne, you've been a fucking jerk lately! You know that? You know how much money you've cost us with the cancelled gigs? What the fuck is going on with you man!?" Danny spat at Layne.

Layne sighed. His worst nightmare coming true. He sighed again.

"What I'm trying to say guys, is that...I quit."

He said it bluntly, he wasn't thinking. He was so nervous. He looked up to see Yanni pursing his lips, looking away, looking like he was trying not to form tears. Nick smirked and shook his head. Danny. Danny was pissed.

"Quit what exactly?" Nick smirked.

Layne sighed.

"Guys c'mon. Don't fucking make this any harder than it already is. I'm sorry guys. I just...I gotta move on. I joined another band okay? I'm sorry." Layne winced.

Yanni broke down. He was heartbroken. Layne felt heartbroken too.

"Yanni..." Layne said, wanting to embrace his best friend.

"Get back Layne! Fuck off! You know, you are a fucking asshole man! Fuck...4 fucking years...and you throw it all away? And for what? That guy you're fucking!? Layne I don't know why I didn't fucking see this coming!" Danny spat.

"Danny calm down, I understand you're angry..." Layne said softly.

"You don't fucking understand Layne! You don't fucking understand. What the fuck am I supposed to do now man? This band was my fucking world...and you fucking stepped out on us man. First you fucking cheat on us with that other guy's band. I fucking saw you at the bar that one night, fucking singing with that guy's band! How could you Layne? My fucking life is ruined! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? Get a real fucking job!?" Danny screamed at Layne.

Yanni was still sobbing. Nick just stood there, arms crossed, smile faded, staring at the ground.

Layne had tears in his eyes now.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry Danny...please don't fucking hate me. We had some good times together...I'll never fucking forget it. Just please understand...it's time for me to move on..." Layne pleaded.

"Yeah well, fuck you man, fuck you!" Danny spat.

He walked off.

"Danny!" Layne called after him.

Nick sighed, grabbing Layne's arm.

"Just let him go man. Just let him go." Nick sighed.

Layne rushed over to Yanni, hugging him.

"I'm fucking sorry guys. I just can't do this anymore...I'm just not fulfilled...I need something fresh. It's the truth and I can't help what I feel." Layne pouted.

Yanni wiped his eyes and nodded. Layne looked from Nick to Yanni.

"I don't ever want you guys to give up. Don't fucking give up. Keep making music. Me leaving, it's not the fucking end like Danny thinks it is. I just have a need for something more. Me and Jerry...it's with Jerry. I just know it. I'll always be your best friend guys. And I always want you guys to be my friends." Layne replied.

They all embraced, Layne's head was between Nick and Yanni's shoulders.

Layne sighed. He was so unsure of himself. This had better be the right fucking move. Change was hard. He didn't really like change, but he had to do this.

This was the only way.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layne sat there, sitting on his rig, smiling at him. Jerry felt like he couldn't breath. He didn't know what to feel. His head was reeling as he stood there staring at Layne, a blank look on his face. "Dude how sweet is that? You finally got Layne to join the band man. This is fucking awesome!" Sean smiled.

Jerry sighed as he sat there on the couch in Andy's living room. He strummed idly on his guitar. He sighed and put it down, looking around the establishment.

He was fucking bored. Bored out of his fucking mind. Andy had invited Jerry to stay with him. Jerry had no idea that Andy had a girlfriend living with him. She was cool but she was always around. She never fucking let them have guy time.

They had fucking left before Jerry had woken up. They had went out to get something to eat and they didn't even bother getting Jerry anything. Jerry was too scared to speak up. He was fucking starving but he was a guest here. They were letting him crash here until he figured out what to do. He couldn't just start cursing them out, as much as he wanted.

They were fucking slobs. They left their empty cups around, they wouldn't wash the dishes. The dishes were piled up. They were nice people, but they were hectic to live with.

Jerry had no money. He kind of figured maybe Andy would give him a little something every now and then to help him scrape by, but Andy didn't give him shit. Jerry certainly wasn't gonna ask for it. It seemed as if Xana got all of Andy's money.

Jerry was glad when they were gone, that's when he would scrounge the house for something to eat. He had too much pride to go through their cabinets when they were there, and it was awkward that they never offered him anything to eat as well. Some days, when they were home all day, he went without eating. He'd have to rush around in the middle of the night, while they were sleeping.

This fucking sucked. Layne had spoiled Jerry. Jerry had gotten used to having a little money, to being able to do what he pleased, to not have to work.

Truth was, Jerry, at this point, didn't want to get a fucking job. Fuck working. He just wanted to play on his guitar all day. He didn't want no real fucking job. He wished he could figure something out soon. He wanted to fucking get out of here. He didn't want to stay with Sean and Mike at Mike's parents house. He didn't want to live with anyone's fucking parents. No one would tell Jerry what to do. Sean and Mike were poor and they couldn't afford to move out. They needed the rehearsal space for now as well so they could grow as a band.

* * *

Jerry lay on the couch late at night, trying to get some sleep. He was finally glad when the house fell silent. His sleeping schedule was really fucked up because of Andy and Xana. They stayed up at weird hours and made lots of noise. They would blast music, they would fight, they would argue.

The couch was smelly and old and uncomfortable. Jerry fucking hated it. It was so sunk in he would wake up with his back hurting. He sighed to himself. He just wanted to get some fucking sleep so he could just forget about his current shitty situation for a few hours.

He laid there, shivering. There were no blankets, no sheets, just the clothes on his back. He closed his eyes, trying to relax. He let his mind blank out and he started getting there, feeling relaxed, feeling his muscles start to numb out before he fell asleep.

His breathing slowed as he fell asleep.

Jerry jerked awake when he heard a scream. He sighed and rolled on his back, putting his hand on his forehead.

He heard thudding and fumbling around coming from Andy's bedroom and then he heard Andy's maniacal laugh.

Jerry sighed as he blinked in the darkness. He felt shitty. He started hearing moans. He winced. He sat up, running his hands through his hair, reaching over and turning the lamp on.

He was hungry so he got up and snuck into the kitchen, opening the fridge. The fridge looked like a barren desert. There was an expired carton of milk in there and a rotten apple. He opened the freezer. There was a tv dinner but Jerry wasn't in the mood to fucking wait 30 minutes for it to cook in the oven.

He looked through the cabinets. Stale cereal, band aids, roaches. He sighed and shut the cabinets. Another night of starving.

He would raid Mike's place the next day. He had band practice the next day. He came back over to the couch and sat down, turning the light off.

He could hear Xana starting to moan loudly and a bed creaking.

"Fuck yes baby...you like daddy's cock! This pussy's so fucking lush!" Andy yelled.

Jerry sighed. At first this shit used to be amusing to him. Now, not so much. He was fucking annoyed at all the noise these two made during their...romps.

He was trying to fucking sleep. It was not fucking use. He shouldn't even try.

Jerry just sat there in the dark, listening to Andy and Xana fuck and beat each other at all hours of the morning.

Eventually, Jerry got to thinking about Layne. He was so fucking pissed at Layne for getting fucked by someone else. He couldn't fathom what the hell could bring that on. It was so random and confusing and Jerry was fucking disturbed over it.

At the same time, he fucking missed Layne. He fucking hated it over here. He fucking hated this. He had it good with Layne. Layne was taking care of him. He had nothing over here. He was just here. He wished all the answers were easy. He wished he could just get out of this shithole. He fucking hated living like this.

He sat there, lost in his own mind, blocking out the sounds of Andy and Xana's sexual beatdown as he thought about Layne. He blinked.

He could see Layne's smiling face, staring back at him, both of them laying down on the mattress, the white sheet pulled over their heads. The light from the outside illuminating the sheet. He could see Layne's mouth moving, talking to him, blinking slowly at him, smiling at him.

He fucking loved the way Layne looked at him. Layne always had a twinkle in his eye when he looked at Jerry. Jerry had never really had that before. He had it from his mother but his mother was dead.

He never really had this attention as he was getting from Layne. His parents had divorced when he was a kid and it was a mess. The kids went to live with their mom, Jerry, his little sister and baby brother.

Sometime during his teen years, when his brother was still a kid, his brother went to go live with their dad because he wasn't happy living with their mom. It was a big mess and it really hurt his mom. He then didn't see his brother much for years. He wasn't close with his siblings at all. Then when Jerry's mom got sick, he was the only one left. His sister went to live with dad as well. Jerry was taking care of his mom and when it got too much, he had to go live with dad.

Eventually mom was so sick she was in the hospital and his dad would take the kids to visit their mother.

Jerry was crushed the day he found out his mom had died. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

Jerry rubbed his face as his thoughts came back to Layne. Layne was a light through all of this bullshit. He had just sort of fell into this relationship with Layne. Where he was from, there was no gay shit. Jerry had never been exposed to this gay shit before. He liked some rock bands who dressed a little feminine, but he never really thought about it.

Layne was a man, yet he was girly. It blew Jerry's mind. Jerry fucking missed him. He was conflicted. He fucking missed him but at the same time Layne deserved this. Jerry couldn't back down. Layne had fucked around on him and it wasn't fair and Jerry didn't understand why.

Jerry always had low self esteem. Sure, he had the guts to put himself out there and be onstage but deep down it took a toll on him, especially now that he was alone again. He liked himself when he was with Layne. He didn't give a fuck what people thought. But now he felt those self conscious thoughts start pouring back into his brain again.

What if he wasn't good enough for Layne? What if he wasn't sucking his dick good enough or teasing and pleasing him like he wanted? Perhaps Layne had felt like he could get something from that douchebag that Jerry couldn't give him.

And why was he so hesitant in letting Jerry fuck him? Jerry was open to it. Jerry wanted to do it. Jerry wanted to know what it felt like to have his dick buried in something. He was pretty sure it felt 100 times better than his hand.

He thought he was so close to doing it and then this shit goes down. Layne just had to fuck around on him and fuck everything up.

Jerry was angry again. Jerry clenched his fists. Why did everything always go to shit.

Damn this 3am brain rush. Jerry was thinking of everything.

Why did his family get broken up? Why was he so alienated from his dad and siblings? Why did mom have to die? Why did Layne have to fucking cheat on him?

Jerry started sniffling. He could feel the hot tears pour down his face. Rarely did he cry. He kept so much shit bottled up inside of him. He tried to hold it back but he couldn't. His hair fell into his face as his face became extremely hot and he leaned over, putting his hands over his face and sniffling loudly, trying to keep it silent.

That guitar. That guitar was gonna get him out of here. That was the one thing he had going. That guitar. Come hell or high water, he was gonna make it. He reached out blindly in the dark, picking it up and wrapping his arms around it.

Him and his guitar, that was the only solid and sane relationship he could trust in his life.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Xana screaming.

"Andy you fucking dick!"

"Suck my dick!" Andy screamed back at her.

Jerry sniffled and groaned.

* * *

DING DONG

Mike answered the door to his parent's house. His parent's were at work so they were free to have band practice. He furrowed his brows when he saw Jerry standing there.

"Dude...are you fucking stoned man?" Mike asked.

Jerry stood there, bags under his eyes, eye rims red. His eyes were filled with tears as he yawned. He was greasy, he was dirty. His hair was disheveled. He made it to band practice though!

"No man. I'm fucking tired." Jerry said pushing past Mike.

He had his guitar and a bag with him. He had started leaving his stack over here with the guys.

"You got anything to eat man? I'm fucking starving." Jerry yawned heading straight for the kitchen.

"Andy and Xana keep you up all night again?" Mike smirked.

Jerry had told them about the two love birds.

"Yeah." Jerry said, sitting at the table.

Jerry watched as Mike opened his fridge and looked in. He looked back at Jerry. "My mom fixed these wicked meatballs last night."

"Heat 'em up. Anything else?" Jerry's mouth was watering.

Mike set the container on the counter and searched again.

"Um...leftover mac and cheese..." Mike mumbled pulling it out.

"Good, get me a soda too while you're at it." Jerry replied.

Mike furrowed his brows and looked at Jerry, setting the stuff on the counter.

"Fuck you man, fix this shit yourself. I'm not you're bitch. You ain't broke." Mike frowned.

Jerry sighed. He was so used to someone waiting on him. Fucking Layne. There he went thinking of Layne again.

Before Mike was about to walk out, Jerry stopped him.

"Hey man, do you mind if I take a shower in your tub?" He asked.

"Yeah bro. Whatever. Damn you can't even bathe at Andy's? How the fuck are they living?" He frowned.

Jerry shrugged.

"Thanks man." He mumbled.

Once Mike was gone, Jerry rummaged through the cabinets and grabbed a plate, opening the containers and pouring the meatballs and dry macaronis together and throwing it in the microwave and heating it up. He got his utensils and a soda from the fridge and sat down at the table.

He could hear Sean and Mike start to fuck around on their instruments as he sat at the kitchen table, scarfing down the meatballs and dried macaroni. Jerry almost choked he was eating so fast.

This was how it was while staying at Andy's. When he could find a meal, he had to hurry and eat it. He didn't want anyone to see.

Jerry choked, nearly at tears. He breathed. He had to slow down or he was gonna kill himself. The meatballs were okay, probably would have been better fresh. The macaronis were shit and were probably in the fridge for over a week but Jerry couldn't complain when he was mooching.

Once Jerry finished, he washed his dishes and the other dishes, being polite. He grabbed his bag, leaving his guitar on the kitchen table. He made his way to the bathroom. He couldn't wait to fucking shower.

He stripped down, running the water. He made sure that there was body wash in there. The only kind was girl's body wash. He sighed. It would do. He was down and out. Anything would work as long as it got the stink off of him.

Jerry just stood there under the spray, letting the water cascade down his body. He flipped his wet hair back, running his hands through it. He relaxed and stood there. For a moment in that shower, he felt relaxed. All the bullshit drained away down the shower drain. He opened his eyes and grabbed the body wash and poured it in his hands. He nearly used half the bottle as he washed his entire body and washed his hair.

He must have been in the bathroom for over an hour. When he emerged, he was in clean clothes, his hair was wet and combed back, and he felt like a new person. He sniffled as he went to the kitchen, grabbing his guitar. He started making his way to the basement.

He walked down the stairs and smirked when he heard Mike and Sean holler when he came down.

"There's Jerry!" Sean exclaimed hitting the drums.

"Dude for a second I thought you fell in the toilet or something!" Mike smirked.

"Nah." Jerry smirked, throwing his bag in the corner.

He set his guitar down and looked up at them. Then his smile faded. He felt his heart rate pick up. He stared in awe.

Layne sat there, sitting on his rig, smiling at him. Jerry felt like he couldn't breath. He didn't know what to feel. His head was reeling as he stood there staring at Layne, a blank look on his face.

"Dude how sweet is that? You finally got Layne to join the band man. This is fucking awesome!" Sean smiled.

"Wait...what?" Jerry asked, brows furrowed, looking away from Layne.

Layne's smile faded.

"Layne's in the band man. We're the dream team. He's in!" Mike smirked, strumming on his bass.

Jerry could feel Layne's eyes on him. He didn't want to fucking look at him. He was feeling angry again. Then yet, Layne was so beautiful. Every time he looked at Layne it was as if he was illuminated by a light behind him.

Jerry was so conflicted. He frowned, turning around and looking at Layne.

"So you finally want to be in the band all of a sudden huh?" Jerry spat at Layne.

Sean and Mike furrowed their brows, looking at each other.

Layne smiled a little, furrowing his brows.

"Well...yeah Jerry." He said softly.

Jerry nearly shuddered when he heard his name roll of of Layne's tongue. He hadn't heard it in so long.

His stubbornness was over riding his feelings.

"All of a sudden after you fucking cheat on me, and we're through, NOW you want to fucking work with me?" Jerry frowned.

Layne's eyes widened. Sean and Mike stood there awkwardly.

"Jerry...I just need to talk to you...but I seriously wanna work with you guys...I do..." Layne said, walking towards Jerry.

Mike and Sean were sort of scared and silent now.

"Um guys, is everything alright?" Mike asked awkwardly.

They were ignored.

Jerry threw his guitar down, crossing his arms and frowned.

"Jerry!" Layne frowned at the way Jerry carelessly handled his precious instrument...that he had paid for.

"You've got some fucking nerve coming up in here man, after the way you fucking did me..." Jerry was getting loud now.

Layne pouted.

"Jerry it's more complicated than you think...just let me explain..." Layne pleaded.

Jerry was meanwhile fuming. The vein on his neck was popping out. He wanted so fucking bad to break his stupid guitar that Layne had paid for. Just to fucking hurt his feelings. How dare he fucking think he can just fucking show up here. Jerry wanted him to feel pain like he was feeling. Jerry pressed his fists against the wall, straining himself. He looked down at it on the floor.

He had to talk himself down in his head. If he broke that guitar, that would be a big setback. He was in no position for another setback. He was already setback enough. He felt Layne's cool, soft hands on his warm arms.

"Jerry, please let's talk right quick..." Layne said softly.

Sean and Mike looked at each other, and then back at the feuding pair. They were terrified.

Jerry elbowed Layne and shoved him, shaking his head and rushing up the stairs. Layne stood there in disbelief for a second and then he rushed up the stairs behind Jerry.

Sean and Mike stood and sat there, staring at the place where Jerry and Layne were just standing.

"Lover's quarrel?" Sean asked, raising a brown and looking at Mike.

Mike shrugged and started slapping his bass. Sean shrugged and started drumming.

Meanwhile, Layne ran up the stairs, running through the house and catching up with Jerry in the living room. He grabbed Jerry's bicep.

"Jerry...please just listen to me..." Layne pleaded.

Jerry frowned and ripped his arm out of Layne's grip. Layne stood there, a lump in his throat as he watched Jerry's back, his wet hair messy. Jerry ran his hands through it and then wrapped his arms around himself.

They stood there silently and Layne noticed Jerry's shoulders shaking.

"Jerry I'm real fucking sorry babe. I am. Jesus fucking christ I wish I could go back and fucking prevent it." Layne said sadly.

He could hear Jerry's light sobs. Jerry's sniffling. Jerry was ashamed to look at him. Jerry didn't like crying in front of people.

Layne had an overwhelming need to comfort Jerry. He slowly walked in front of Jerry. Jerry had his eyes shut tight, the tears rolling down his face. Layne felt fucking horrible for hurting the man.

He lightly turned and pushed Jerry back against the wall. Jerry's red eyes fluttered open. He sniffled, looking at Layne. Layne stared into his eyes, nearly about to cry himself.

"Jerry, I couldn't fucking stop him. That guy...I was sort of fucking him when I met you...and I just, it's not like we were dating..we were just fuck buddies...and I sort of got so caught up in me and you...I never cut him off like, officially. He's fucking crazy...he found me in the bar while you were onstage with Andy...He was gonna beat my ass if I didn't do it." Layne said honestly.

Jerry reached up and wiped his eyes, frowning.

"That's a bullshit story. You fucked that guy because you wanted to. I don't fucking understand what I did, or didn't do, to drive you to do this!" Jerry spat at Layne.

Layne felt the tears forming.

"Jerry it's true I swear. You just don't understand. I told that guy that it was over. He forced me into the bathroom...Jerry I can't fight. I didn't want him beating my ass." Layne pleaded.

"So you let him fuck it instead?" Jerry frowned.

"I don't expect you to understand Jerry. I just...why can't we just move past this huh?" Layne pleaded, stepping even closer to Jerry.

Jerry could smell Layne. God he smelled so good. Just like Jerry remembered. His hair looked so soft. Jerry fucking missed it. He fucking missed laying on that mattress and falling asleep with his nose in that hair. He fucking missed touching Layne. He missed Layne touching him.

"Because you fucking hurt me man. You fucking hurt me. Why won't you let me fuck you Layne? What's wrong with me? You'll go fuck some random guy but not me? I don't get it!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Jerry...its not like that. I fucking care about you that's why I fucking waited with you. I still want to...I don't know what else to tell you Jerry. Things were complicated with my sex life before I met you. We just fell into this thing we got going...You make me not...I don't want to fuck anyone but you. It's fucking weird. I don't know." Layne mumbled.

Jerry sniffled.

"But we haven't fucked yet."

He kept point it out to Layne.

"But we can Jerry. Fuck. I just fucking want you back okay? Fuck all this shit. I fucking quit my other band to fucking be with you and your band. I wanna fucking be with you! I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say Jerry! Please come back. Please come back home. I fucking need you!"

Layne resorted to begging. Jerry stood there, rubbing his eye. He processed everything Layne had just told him.

"So wait. What did you mean things were complicated with your sex life before you met me?" Jerry asked, sniffling.

Layne sighed.

"Jerry I just fucked around alot okay? I swear to you it's over. That loose end was tied up that night...whether I wanted to or not. I should have fucking took care of it before we got together. I always knew we'd end up together, since I first saw you at music bank."

Layne was talking mushy now. Jerry cringed at mush. He looked down, a smirk playing on his face. He felt a little better. He was still a little pissed. He bit his cheeks, trying not to smile.

"Come back home Jerry...please..." Layne said softly, looking into his eyes, his face mere inches away from Jerry's.

Jerry was silent and turned his head. Layne sighed and stood there, looking down. He wasn't sure if Jerry was still pissed. He had done everything he could do. He laid it all out for Jerry. It was on Jerry now. Whatever Jerry wanted.

Jerry could smell Layne. He closed his eyes and took it all in. He thought about his current living situation. Should he continue being spiteful and bitter and stay with abusive, loud, obnoxious, rude and dirty Andy and Xana, or should he go back to living with fruity smelling, soft skin, supple kisses, warm embraces Layne?

Layne was having trouble reading Jerry. His heart was beating so fast. He was so scared. He thought for a second that Jerry was gonna say fuck him and make him leave the band. There was no going back to Sleaze. If this didn't work out, Layne didn't know what he would do.

 

Suddenly as Layne was standing there, staring down, he felt Jerry embrace him. Jerry was almost shaking as he held Layne tight, burying his face in his neck. Layne giggled as he felt Jerry's nose rubbing up and down his neck. He wrapped his arms around Jerry and hugged him just as tight.

Jerry pulled away, looking at Layne.

"Ok. I'll come back. I forgive you. Honestly...I'm fucking sick of staying over at Andy's...they never have anything to eat in the house and they keep me up at all hours of the night fucking...I fucking missed you Layne. Fuck!" Jerry exclaimed pulling the man into another hug.

"I missed you too Jerry. I'm fucking sorry. This is the real deal, starting now, no more bullshit. I swear." Layne smiled, pressing the side of his face into Jerry's damp locks.

They pulled away and leaned back in, pressing their lips together in a passionate, hungry kiss. Jerry held Layne tight as their lips brushed together, soft pecks emitting popping noises in the living room. Jerry tilted his head as Layne reached up, moving his hair out of the way so he could trail his lips all over Jerry's neck. He started sucking on various spots on Jerry's neck.

Jerry was getting turned on at the feeling of Layne's lips on his neck. He tilted his head to the other side as Layne moved his hair out of the way on that side and continued doing the same thing. Jerry's hands trailed down to Layne's butt where he squeezed it. Layne jumped and smirked as he pulled away. He could feel Jerry's lap against his.

Jerry was turned on.

"Jerry...what are you doing?" Layne said softly, smirking as the guitarist started grinding his hips into his.

"This is real so let's start this off with a bang...literally..." Jerry bit his lip, pulling Layne into him more, hands still on his ass.

Layne bit his lip. The drums and bass could still be heard from downstairs.

"But Jerry...shouldn't we go down there and start doing band things...." Layne asked softly, putting his hands on Jerry's shoulders.

"It can wait. I wanna do this now Layne." Jerry looked at him with a carnal lust.

Being away from Layne so long, Jerry had a lot of pent up sexual feelings. Also it was from hearing Andy fuck the shit out of Xana night after night.

Layne bit his lip, leaning close to Jerry and looking into his eyes.

"It's not that simple Jerry, there are things we need...so it doesn't hurt. Don't you know anything about what boys do?" Layne said seductively.

"Well...yeah I just stick it in your ass? Right?" Jerry said softly, hands trailing up Layne's shirt.

"Yeah if you want to rip me a new asshole." Layne giggled, kissing Jerry's cheek.

Jerry stopped grinding Layne and pulled away, acting like he was gonna get mad again.

"Fine then, I'll just go back to Andy's." Jerry replied, turning to walk off.

"Jerry! NO!" Layne said grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

He knew Jerry was joking around. He smiled as Jerry turned back around and Layne pressed his forehead to his.

"Jerry...we'll fucking do it. I mean, where do you wanna do it at? On Mike's parent's bed?" Layne asked softly, biting his lip.

"Nah, that's too weird...let's go to Mike's room." Jerry replied looking around and then grabbing Layne's wrist.

The two men made their way to Mike's room, Jerry leading the way. Once inside, Layne looked around.

"Does he have any type of lotion or something?" Layne asked, frantically searching around the room.

He had to admit, he was burning with anticipation for this now. Jerry was confused and had no idea why Layne wanted lotion.

"Um, maybe there's some in the bathroom down the hall?" Jerry asked.

"Right. I'll be back, sit tight." Layne replied, walking out.

The bass and drums could still be heard. Sean and Mike were really jamming. Jerry tapped his thighs and looked around Mike's room. There were posters everywhere and CDs and magazines littered on every surface. He took his boots off and removed his pants and underwear, pulling his shirt down some, waiting for Layne's return.

When Layne walked back in, he looked over at Jerry and jumped. He smirked.

"Jesus Jerry...you aren't wasting any time are you?" Layne smirked, a bottle of Vaseline lotion in his hand.

He looked out the hall both ways and shut the door and locked it.

He threw the lotion on the bed and hopped around as he started removing everything he was wearing from the waist down as well.

"Does he have any music worth shit? I don't want to hear them playing while we're doing this." Layne muttered as he walked around bare assed, looking through Mike's CDS.

Jerry smirked and watched Layne as he rummaged.

"Layne what's this lotion for?" Jerry asked. "We gonna jerk each other off first or something?"

Layne flipped his hair, looking back at Jerry.

"Oh my god Jerry, no it's for the penetration, it makes it easier. Usually I prefer lube but in sticky situations like this, we have to settle for lotion." Layne muttered, going over to Mike's radio and putting a CD in.

He turned the volume up loud and thrash music started to blare out of it. Layne didn't care what it was as long as it drowned out the rest of the noise around the house. He nearly skipped back over to the bed where Jerry was sitting.

"Mike's gonna be pretty pissed when he realizes we're in here fucking on his bed man." Jerry smirked as Layne scooted closer to him.

"So what." Layne smiled grabbing Jerry's face and pressing his lips to his.

Layne laid back on the bed as they kissed. Jerry moved with Layne, straddling him. He started grinding against Layne again, this time their bare waists pressing together. Layne moaned into the kiss as his hands moved down Jerry's back and to his ass, where he squeezed the guitarist's cheeks. Jerry moved his lips to Layne's neck to give him some hickeys like he had given Jerry.

"Fuck..." Layne moaned lightly, tilting his head back as Jerry tickled his skin with his hoover kisses.

Layne rubbed circles on Jerry's ass. After a while, Layne pinched Jerry's ass cheeks.

"Jer...are we gonna fucking grind and suck flesh all day or are we gonna do this?" He asked Jerry.

Jerry pulled off, face flushed, laying beside Layne, balancing on his elbows. He leaned over and reached a hand up, running it through his hair and put it back down. He looked over at Layne.

"I should probably tell you something." Jerry breathed, breathless from marking Layne all over his neck.

His erection stuck up. He was rock hard, he was ready.

"What is it?" Layne sighed, sitting up.

"Um. Like I've never done this before you know. Not this way. I don't know what to do, besides just stick it in you..." Jerry blushed.

Layne rolled his eyes, grabbing the lotion.

"I figured Jerry. It's okay. Look. Watch what I do alright?"

Jerry nodded, biting his lip. Layne furrowed his brows, moving back against the headboard. He brought his knees up, spreading them, one knee resting against Jerry. Jerry sat there, looking down curiously at Layne.

Layne squired some of the lotion onto his finger. He moved it around with his fingers, coating his index finger. He slid up a little more, brows furrowed as he blindly reached down, behind his thigh and feeling around for his own anus. He lifted some and adjusted as he frowned slightly, pushing his finger into himself. His eyes fell closed and he bit his lip as he started stretching himself with his finger, pushing it in and out. Jerry watched in utter amazement.

Layne pulled his finger out after a few minutes and put more lotion on his fingers, then reached down again, fumbling and adjusting again before shoving his fingers in himself again.

"See...you have to do this, to get it ready. It's kind of hard to push in...if you don't do it." Layne mumbled, biting his lip.

He fucking loved the feeling of something in his anus. He always had. He sighed as he finger fucked himself in front of Jerry. Jerry watched his face in amazement.

After another few minutes, Layne peeked an eye open, glancing over at the practically drooling Jerry.

"I want something in me. I think you have what I want." Layne smirked.

Jerry blushed, reaching down and stroking himself a few times to get it fully hard again.

"Hold out your hand." Layne replied.

Jerry pulled his hand off his dick and held it out. Layne squeezed some of the lotion in his hand.

"Now coat your cock with that." Layne said getting up and rearranging the pillows so he would be comfortable.

Layne was on all fours now, ready. Jerry ran his lotioned hand up and down his shaft a few times before getting up on his knees. The bed shook as he crawled between Layne's legs. He came up to Layne. This was it. He was finally gonna stick his dick in Layne's ass.

Layne was so fucking hot vulnerable like this. Layne flipped his hair and looked back at Jerry, a smirk on his face.

"Well, go ahead, fuck me." He smirked backing his ass up a bit.

Jerry slowly moved even closer to Layne. He pulled Layne's cheeks apart, looking at Layne's opening for a second. He bit his lip, one hand on Layne's hip, the other on his cock, guiding it between Layne's cheeks. Jerry slid his tip down, leaving a wet trail in its wake, he was so turned on. He furrowed his brows as he blindly searched for the hole with his tip. Layne moaned when his tip was positioned over it.

"Fuck..." Layne muttered to himself, putting his head down in the pillows.

Jerry was solid. He started thrusting slowly, feeling his tip get in, feeling his shaft slide in with each thrust. The constricting feeling around his length drove him wild. He shuddered and laughed lightly as he was all the way in, thrusting slowly as he held onto Layne's hips.

"Fuck yes...Jerry!" Layne moaned, throwing his hair back.

He immediately started moving against the guitarist. Jerry held onto Layne's hips tightly as he thrusted inside of him.

"Layne...this is fucking...fucking amazing..." Jerry moaned, brows furrowed.

He had a burning pooling feeling in his stomach from this. This was tight, this is where his dick belonged! Not in his hands!

Layne fucking loved it, he started moaning as he pressed back on Jerry, gripping the pillows, biting his lip.

Jerry loved the feeling of Layne's skin against his. His hair hang in his face as he concentrated, fucking Layne, looking down at his dick gliding in and out of Layne's tight ass.

* * *

Mike and Sean had stopped their jam session. They were looking at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Say, wonder what those two fucks got off to?" Sean asked.

"I don't know man, maybe we better go up there and make sure they aren't killing each other." Mike replied.

The two guys dropped their sticks/instrument and went up the stairs and into the house. Mike furrowed his brows when he heard faint music.

"The fuck's that coming from? That sounds like my Forced Entry record." Mike replied as he and Sean followed the sound of the music.

They walked through the house and came up to Mike's room.

"Dude...what the fuck?" Sean asked.

Mike frowned and turned the knob to his door. It was locked. He tried to push it open but it wouldn't.

"Layne!? Jerry!? The fuck's going on in there!?" Mike exclaimed, banging on the door.

Suddenly a loud moan was heard.

"Fuck me Jerry...fuck me hard! Harder oh fuck you're doing so fucking good baby!"

Mike's eyes widened and Sean stood there, processing this.

Sean burst out laughing as Mike started banging on the door.

"Hey you two fags! You better not be in there fucking ass pumping on my fucking bed! God dammit open the fucking door!" Mike banged on the door.

Sean could only crack up as they heard Layne's loud, sexual moans.

Mike was pissed. "Man what the fucking fuck! You assholes are gonna change my fucking bedclothes! Fucking take them with you!"

Sean pointed at Mike and laughed as Mike frowned and crossed his arms.

* * *

Jerry dropped on the bed beside Layne, breathing hard and staring up at the ceiling in amazement. He fucking liked this. He felt so good. He felt so relaxed.

Layne stayed on all fours for a moment, still jerking himself off. Jerry looked over lazily, watching as Layne's shoulder flinched, his hair covering his face, his ass moving back and forth as he thrusted into his hand.

Layne flipped his hair so it was out of his face and looked over at Jerry with lustful eyes and puckered lips as he finished himself off. He moaned, slowing his thrusts into his hand. Jerry smirked as he watched him.

Layne watched Jerry for as long as he could, before it became too much and his eyes fell closed. He whimpered and shook as he busted his nut on Mike's bed under him. He sat up afterwards, legs around the wet spot, breathing hard, hair in his face, getting himself together.

Jerry lazily looked down at Layne and reached over, putting his hand on Layne's leg. Layne smiled and reached up, moving his hair out of his face and smiled at Jerry.

They just stared at each other, smiling, until suddenly Mike banged on the door again. The CD had stopped by now.

"HEY! You fucks! Get the hell out of my room, this isn't a fucking cheap motel!"

Jerry and Layne jumped, looking at each other and smirking.

Eventually they got around, getting dressed and letting Mike in. They got yelled at and they took the bedclothes off of Mike's bed. Mike made them throw them away. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh at Mike. After that, they went into the basement to work on band related things. Mike glared at Layne and Jerry the whole time.

* * *

Later, Layne and Jerry were back at their room at the music bank. Jerry was so exhausted. He lay on the mattress, their sheet pulled over him, fast asleep. He had been up for a while. He hadn't gotten any sleep over at Andy's.

Layne sat there, the sheet pulled up over his lap as he looked down at sleeping Jerry. He couldn't stop smiling big. Jerry was back to where he was supposed to be. Layne ran his hands through Jerry's dirty blond locks as he slept. He sighed and smiled.

Things were back normal again. They were in the band together finally and their relationship had gotten closer. This felt right. Layne felt like he had made the right move. He was eager to think of what the future would hold for this band.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layne made the mistake of calling his mom, bragging about how they had gotten a record contract before he realized how it was gonna be. He didn't know that they weren't gonna get paid until after they started selling records. Layne's mom cut off his money. They were truly "starving artists" at this point.

The ball had started rolling with the band. They practiced every day. Eventually they had enough songs to make a demo and play full sets at clubs. They came up with the name, "Alice in Chains." The guys started playing around clubs at Seattle, building a small following.

The band had become so serious that eventually, Jerry, Layne, Mike and Sean moved into an apartment together. Jerry and Layne left the music bank. They still came back from time to time to hang out. Jerry would always cherish that place, that was the place where shit came together for him.

After a few months of playing shows around Seattle, their demo tape landed in the right hands. Jerry couldn't believe how fast everything was moving. One minute they were managing themselves and playing as much shows as they could, busting their asses to get themselves out there and the next minute a manager from a record company was taking them out to eat, explaining to them how they could be the "next big thing." They took it. They took the deal. They found themselves getting a lawyer, figuring out contracts and getting signed.

Once they got signed, a pleura of new experiences started flooding their lives. They were in a studio, an actual fucking studio. The record company was backing them up, giving them 25,000 dollars to make a fucking record. Jerry was blown away, that was a lot of fucking money. He couldn't believe they were there, in the studio, recording their first fucking full length album. It was crazy. All his hard work was paying off. Layne's vocals were more amazing as ever. The producer they were working with made them sound so fucking raw and fresh.

They thought they were gonna hit it big right from the start. They thought that since they were on a record label now that the money would automatically come in. They were wrong. Mike looked like a giant ass when he asked their manager where their money was. They were truly naive. She explained to them that they needed to tour. They needed to sell records and they needed to "build a bigger following."

The record company had a lot riding on Alice in Chains. They really believed in them. Jerry was a little scared. All of the hard work hadn't paid off just yet. They made a video with a cheap budget at the local college for their song, "We Die Young." Things started out really slow for Alice in Chains.  
Most of the shows that their manager was booking for them, alot of first timers would show up. It would be so awkward to rock out onstage and have people not knowing the songs, staring at them. They trudged through it thought. The first few months were brutal.

Layne made the mistake of calling his mom, bragging about how they had gotten a record contract before he realized how it was gonna be. He didn't know that they weren't gonna get paid until after they started selling records. Layne's mom cut off his money. They were truly "starving artists" at this point.

* * *

Things were tough for the guys. They were all still doing odd jobs in between gigs to make money. They could barely afford the rent to their apartment once Layne's mom cut his money off. Layne was whiny all the time. He wasn't used to living like this, scraping by. He had grew up a rich kid and he was used to his mom giving him money. Now he was just shoved into the real world, by himself, with Jerry and the guys.

Jerry had gotten pretty lazy depending on Layne when Layne's money was coming in. But Jerry was like a domestic cat that had been released back in the wild. It was as if he converted back to his feral ways. He knew how it was to struggle. He had to do what he had to fucking do, whether he wanted to or not so they could at least get their rent paid.

They weren't over the hill yet, but it felt close. They hoped playing these shows would help them build a following so the money could start pouring in. Jerry had Layne working, setting up landscaping jobs and other odd jobs. Layne was cute when he was hot, sweaty and pissed. It amused Jerry as rich boy Layne complained that he had to work hard beside Jerry.

With one of the last checks that Layne had received from his mother, he and Jerry had gotten similar tattoos on their arms. They had gotten funky skull heads on their arms. They were struggling but they were in love.

The guys were piled into a small van. Jerry and Layne crammed in the backseat, Sean driving and Mike in the front seat. Their instruments were crammed in the back of the van. They were on their way to play a show in Seattle at the Mural Amphitheater. Layne was unusually irritated that day.

They didn't have anything to eat. They had split their last can of spagetti o's the night before for dinner. Layne was getting tired of living like this. He whined, slinking down in his seat as his stomach growled. Jerry smirked, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Fuck, I'm so fucking hungry." Layne pouted, frowning.

"Dude, we're all fucking hungry." Mike chimed from the front seat.

"This fucking shit sucks, I'm starving and we have to fucking play this show. Fuck we should have saved those fucking spagetti o's for breakfast and starved last night, what the fuck were we thinking?" Layne sighed.

"We weren't. We were fucking drunk." Jerry chuckled.

Everyone laughed but Layne.

"Fuck you guys, does anyone have any money? I need something in my stomach! It's hot outside, and I can't be starving while I'm onstage!" Layne complained.

"I'm broke." Mike replied.

"I spent my last few bucks on a pack of cigarettes." Jerry shrugged.

"I've got two dollars." Sean replied.

"Just give me some of the gas money. Let's stop by a store...just a bag of chips...that's all I need to get by. Their like what, 25 cents?" Layne begged.

"Layne, we're not fucking with the gas money. Sean, give him a dollar, stop by a store, let him get something in his belly." Jerry sighed.

"Please oh please Sean!" Layne begged, sitting up in his seat, glancing at Sean from over the seat.

Sean smacked his lips.

"Fine. Susan says she's gonna take us out to dinner after the show Layne. I don't see why you just can't wait until after the set's over." Sean replied.

Layne smiled and held and squeezed Jerry's hand as they pulled into a convenient store parking lot. Sean sighed, grabbing a dollar from his pocket and handing it to Layne.

"Thanks!" Layne smiled, putting his hair behind his ears and snatching it.

He kissed Jerry before walking over him to get out of the van. Mike got out as well and the two disappeared off into the store together.

Jerry sighed and sat back. He and Sean started idly discussing some band when suddenly the car doors to the van opened and a giggling Layne and Mike quickly got in.

"Drive drive drive! Get out of here!" Mike screamed slamming the front passenger's door closed.

"Dude, what the fuck did you guys do?" Sean asked, brows furrowed as he quickly started the Van and took off out of the parking lot, making their way to their destination again.

Layne laughed maniacally as he dumped the contents of his bag into the seat between he and Jerry. Jerry raised a brow.

"You got all of that for a dollar?" Jerry asked, brows raised.

Layne had nearly 20 small bags of chips.

"No stupid, I fucking stole them!" Layne smiled, throwing a bag of chips over to Mike, Mike catching them and handing one to Sean.

Sean managed to steer with his knees for a minute as he ripped it open, setting it down between the front seats and steering with one hand as he reached down and grabbed chips to eat.

"Fucking stole? Layne what the fuck? How?" Jerry frowned.

"Easy. I paid for one bag and then Mike went to the cashier and asked dumb questions while I went back over and filled my bag up with as many chips as I could and we rushed out! A thanks would be greatly appreciated!" Layne replied, ripping open a bag and scarfing the chips down.

"Fuck Layne don't do this shit anymore, we don't fucking need you getting arrested or some shit over a fuckin' bag of chips!" Jerry frowned.

"Did you guys get caught?" Sean asked, mouth full of chips as he drove.

"No man, I don't think the guy noticed. Once I saw Layne rushing out I cut the conversation short and we ran back to the van. He didn't say nothing." Mike smirked.

"Shit, fuck them, we're fucking starving and we don't got no money...I swear I'm so hungry I couldn't fucking play the show without having something in my fucking stomach!" Layne replied, now on his second bag of chips.

Jerry smirked and sighed, shaking his head. He grabbed one of the stolen bags of chips and ate himself.

"Layne you're a fucking trip, you know that?" Jerry smirked.

Layne smiled and shook his head.

* * *

They got there close to show time. They had to haul their own instruments to the stage. They had to set up all their gear themselves. There were nearly 60 people in the crowd, sitting in the grass. Layne smirked when he heard someone call his name. He looked out into the crowd and waved and then got back to what he was doing.

Before the show, they found out that their manager Susan, had an important matter to attend to. She wasn't gonna be there, so that meant that they would have to figure something out for dinner. Layne was pissed and had to be talked down by Jerry. The promise of sex after the show always made Layne feel better.

They played the show, the crowd mostly just sitting there and staring at them. Layne had to block them out. He closed his eyes as he sang into the mike, stomping from left to right, holding onto the stand, headbanging, his hair flying up and down. He would walk over and stand beside Mike, singing and then walk over to Jerry, holding the mike out and they would sing into it together. He would press his head against Jerry's purposely, enjoying the feeling of being close to him on the stage as they performed.

Layne's vocals were spot on. He felt really good about the quality of the show, even though the audience was practically dead with the exception for a few people standing and headbanging. He felt happy again, he forgot about all the bad shit during the show. The fact that they had some money, but couldn't fucking spend it because they needed it for gas, the fact that they were scraping by. He forgot about that during the show.

When they played their last song, the people actually got up and came towards the stage as he requested. Some head banged and most just stood around. Layne jumped around the stage, twirling and singing and headbanging.

The show was over before they knew it. They were packing their gear up and putting it back in their van.

"What the fuck are we gonna do for food? I want beer!" Layne whined.

"I don't know, maybe we can con some schmuck into buying us a case." Mike replied, talking about the beer.

"Yeah, let's go walk around the grounds and see if we can shit talk someone into taking us to the store and buying us beer!" Sean smirked, high fiving Mike.

"It's a fucking shame we're on a record contract and we still have to fucking scrounge and beg!" Layne pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

The show was over and he was getting bitter and hungry again. He was hot and sweaty and he had no money in his pocket and he wanted to get drunk but he didn't even have money for a beer.

"Layne, it'll be alright man. This shit's gonna end soon, I know it. Before we know it, we'll be racking in the dough. We're struggling now but it's all gonna be worth it." Jerry smiled at Layne.

Sean and Mike walked off.

Layne pouted, looking at Jerry.

"But I need money now. My mom's being a total bitch Jerry. I called her the other day. I told her how it was and she refuses to give me anymore money. She told me she's "done enough for me." She says I'm 22 and its time to start being an adult. I should have never told her about our record deal until I had a check in my hands. Fuck!"

Layne's eyes were tearing up at the frustration. He fucking hated being hungry. It was the worst feeling in the world. It made him rage when he had to skip meals. Now he knew how Jerry must have felt when he first came to Seattle, starving.

Layne was tired of bumming off of friends, seeming to come off as a loser. He wasn't too proud to beg, but he always felt guilty and like shit afterwards. Jerry on the other hand had too much pride. Jerry could starve. Layne couldn't.

Jerry stepped up to Layne, wrapping his arms around his skinny frame. His hair fell slightly in his face. Layne smiled, reaching up and combing Jerry's hair back with his hand. Jerry smirked and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Layne's lips.

"Hey, we may be starving but at least we get to be together all the time. We're starving together..." Jerry smirked, kissing Layne again.

Layne smiled, pressing his forehead to Jerry's. It was amazing how far they'd come. Jerry was his boo.

They stood there, Layne pressed against their van, Layne's arms up against the van, Jerry's hands intertwined with his, pressed close to Layne, making out. Layne moaned into their kiss. Jerry pulled away and sighed, putting his head on Layne's shoulder, his hands falling to wrap around Layne's skinny frame.

"Jerry? You alright?" Layne asked, bringing his hands down, running his fingers through Jerry's hair.

"I'm fucking hungry too Layne. Fuck. I'm hungry as fucking shit." Jerry sighed.

"Maybe we should take some of the gas money...just 5 dollars...we could hit up the dollar menu? Without Sean or Mike knowing?" Layne suggested.

"No Layne. We're not doing that shit. That would be fucked up. We're not stealing from the band like that." Jerry sighed.

"How are we gonna fucking eat then?" Layne whined.

He was looking to Jerry for the answers. Jerry was the one who had struggled before. Layne never struggled until now. He didn't know what to do. He used to be a "Bellevue brat".

As they stood there hugging, they heard a voice.

"Excuse me...are you guys in Alice in Chains?"

Jerry jumped and pulled off of Layne, standing beside him. Layne blushed and pulled his shirt down some, hiding his bulge that Jerry had given him.

"Uh...yeah, what's up?" Jerry blushed, running his hand through his hair.

A girl was standing in front of them, smiling warmly at the two men. She was wearing a tight, short skirt and a halter top. Her hair was dark brown and wavy and fell to her shoulders. She looked from Layne to Jerry, smirking.

"I loved your set, it was so fucking rad. It's too bad about the crowd, they were fucking stupid for just sitting there. You guys rock, you guys have so much energy! It blows my mind just standing here and seeing you up close...in the flesh." She smiled and blushed.

Layne and Jerry looked at each other, smirking. They looked back to her.

"The crowd was a fucking boner killer, except for a few people." Layne smirked.

He stared at the girl, tilting his head, running his hands through his brown wavy hair.

"Hey, weren't you the girl in the 3rd row who kept dancing...and I told the security to arrest you?" Layne smirked.

She giggled loudly.

"Yeah, that was me...thank god they didn't!" She giggled.

Layne smiled warmly.

"I'm Hazel. I'm sorry, I don't know any of you guy's names...It was sort of the first time I've heard you guys today. I like the sound alot..." She blushed.

"Oh, I'm Layne, this is Jerry." Layne smiled, still playing in his hair, smiling at the girl.

She was watching Layne with much adoration in her eyes. Jerry raised a brow looking from her to Layne.

"Hazel huh? That's a pretty name. Different." Jerry spoke, smirking at her.

"Oh thanks. You are really good on that guitar Jerry!" She smiled, reaching out and putting her hand on Jerry's arm.

She used Jerry's name already after just meeting him.

Layne raised a brow, watching as the girl squeezed Jerry's arm lightly.

She backed off, smiling at the two men. She blushed again.

"I'm sorry for asking this, and I hope I don't come off as a bitch or a nark...but were you two making out when I came up?" She asked softly.

Jerry and Layne raised their brows, looking at each other.

"Well..." Jerry replied.

Their record company knew about their relationship. They were told to keep it on the down low for now. They were told they had a certain image they had to keep to sell their records. They couldn't touch each other or make out on stage. As much as Layne wanted to, he didn't, but he still found subtle ways of touching Jerry; loopholes to that.

"Yeah. Yeah we were making out." Layne said quickly, smirking.

Jerry raised a brow, blushing and looking at Layne. He elbowed him. Layne never took his eyes off the girl and he elbowed Jerry back.

"Oh my god...that's so fucking hot...are you two, together?" She asked, putting her hands to her mouth.

"Well-" Jerry started.

Layne stomped on Jerry's foot with his boot.

"Yeah, we're together. We're boyfriends." Layne smiled warmly.

Meanwhile, Jerry frowned at Layne. Just what the fuck was he doing?

Hazel's eyes widened.

"You two are so cute together. You two are really hot. I can see it now." She smiled.

Layne put his hand to his forehead dramatically, leaning back against the van. Jerry furrowed his brows.

"Layne, you okay man?" He asked quickly, concerned.

"I feel fucking dizzy..." Layne pouted, rubbing his temples. "I'm so dizzy Jerry babe..." He sighed.

"Fuck..do you have anymore chips in the van?" Jerry asked, worried about Layne.

Jerry was kind of hunger dizzy as well but he was more concerned about Layne most of the time than he was himself.

"There's no more Jerry...we ate it all..." Layne sighed.

Layne stood there, trembling, face red, eyes pooling with tears.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Hazel asked, looking at Layne.

Jerry furrowed his brows. He recognized this way Layne was "crying." Jerry bit his lip, trying not to smile. He knew what Layne was doing now. Layne, that slick bastard. Layne should be awarded a grammy for his acting skills. Jerry stayed silent, he didn't want to fuck anything up.

"No...it's just...we're really fucking hungry Hazel...you know, I thought when we got this record deal, I thought we were gonna be instantly rich. They don't tell you that you have to tour and do all of this shit first before you start seeing any money. I'm friggen starving...Jerry too..." Layne sniffled, wiping his eyes.

Jerry frowned, biting his lip, looking down and nodding.

"I'm sorry, this must be so inconvenient for you. I'm sorry we're unloading our problems on you. I don't want to come off as some kind of nark or something..." Layne sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No oh no...that's so fucked up. I'm so sorry Layne...when the last time you guy's ate?" She pouted.

"A real meal? Shit...last week, our bassist's mom fixed something...we've been splitting cans of spagetti o's between four people all week, we're out...I had to steal from a store today just so we could eat!" Layne put his hands over his face and sobbed.

Jerry cleared his throat, his hair falling in his face, hiding his smirk. Layne was laying it on pretty thick to this chick.

"I could totally help you out, give you a few bucks if you need it!" Hazel piped up.

"Oh that would help us out alot...get us through tonight!" Layne smiled.

"We could give you like a free cd or something and a t shirt." Jerry suggested, trying to help out.

"I could fix you dinner or something you know, if you guys would want to come back to my place and hang out for a little while..." She suggested.

Layne and Jerry looked at each other.

"I've got beer." She smiled.

"Let's go." Jerry and Layne said at the same time.

She blushed and giggled.

"Okay...stay right here, I'll be back, I'm gonna go let my friend know I'm leaving." She blushed.

She smiled, turning and walking off. Layne and Jerry stood there. Jerry looked at Layne.

"Layne you're fucking crazy. I still don't know how the fuck you do that, make yourself cry." Jerry chuckled.

Layne smirked, leaning over and kissing Jerry.

"It's been getting me my way for years. Shit, we should leave Sean and Mike a note. We'll just get this chick to take us home later."

Layne opened the door to the van, finding a sharpie and a napkin and he scribbled a note for Sean and Mike not to wait for them. He set it on the dashboard and closed the door. He came back over by Jerry.

"Let's make out. I think that chick's hot for us, knowing we're going together. If we make out when she gets back, she might give us alot of money." Layne gushed.

"What? Layne she's just giving us a meal and a few bucks...you're-"

Layne shut Jerry up by pressing his lips to his, kissing him fiercely. Jerry moaned, wrapping his arms around Layne. He sighed as Layne pulled away, moving his lips to Jerry's neck and sucking.

"Um...am I interrupting something?" Hazel giggled as she walked back up to find the two men all over each other.

Layne pulled away breathlessly, smirking at her.

"No...sorry. Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Jerry and Layne followed her through the crowd and away from the amphitheater and out in the parking lot to her car. They piled in the backseat.

They all conversed as she drove them through Seattle to her apartment. Jerry and Layne stood there behind her as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Her neighbor was coming out and she said hey to her, eyeing Layne and Jerry with a furrowed brow.

They were pretty out of place, tall, slender Layne with his wavy brown hair and his crazy clothing, a red vest that revealed his chest, tribal necklaces around his neck, large hoops in his ears, tye dye jeans with black leggings underneath that stopped at his knees and doc martins. Jerry was equally out of place with his long dirty blonde hair, his leather jacket that had their band name on it, a white t shirt and tight black jeans and converse.

They finally got into her apartment. She had a nice, clean, womanly apartment. Jerry and Layne sat on the couch, slightly tense. They were hot and sweaty and smelly from the show.

She assured them to relax and she would fix them dinner. They sat there, the television turned to the local news as Hazel messed around in the kitchen. They could hear sauteeing, utensils clicking and her humming.

"This better be fucking worth it man." Jerry whispered harshly to Layne.

"It will be, calm down. We need this fucking money she says she's gonna give us." Layne whispered.

It wasn't long before she was serving them a fancy meal. It smelled good and they scarfed it down like dogs off of her fine plates as she ate slowly. They even had seconds. Conversations were about music and current events and she wanted to know more about their career.

The night, however, quickly turned weird in an instant. After dinner, she served them wine. Jerry liked wine, but he thought it was sort of weird. Layne happily downed his. He would take anything that had any sort of alcohol content in it. Free was free.

They were just sitting there, and all of a sudden, she started to come onto them.

"So Layne, Jerry, I'm not gonna lie. I'm really fucking turned on right now." She smirked at them.

Layne's eyes widened and he pursed his lips and Jerry smirked, laughing lightly.

"Oh yeah?" Jerry said, slightly amused.

"Fuck yeah." She said softly, shifting her legs, sipping her wine.

Jerry downed his glass as she talked.

"You two are really hot together. Do you guys fuck?" She asked bluntly, her glass lingering by her lips.

She squinted at them. Layne smiled, teeth showing as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, of course we fuck." Layne smiled.

Jerry chuckled, looking down.

"Have you ever fucked on the stage or something?" She asked, setting her glass down, clenching her knees.

Jerry crossed his arms, flinching as he let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, not like, literally on the stage, we fucked behind one before. Remember that babe?" Layne smirked, rubbing his chin and then looked back at Hazel.

"Yeah..." Jerry smiled.

"So like, when you two are doing it...who usually gets fucked?" She asked, blushing.

"Definitely Layne. Layne's a bitch, isn't that right babe?" Jerry smirked, looking at Layne.

"Fuck yes, I'm a bitch...I love cock..." Layne said seductively, smiling at Jerry.

They had no idea where this was going, they were just going with the flow, hoping that all of this flirting going around would make Hazel want to give them alot of money.

Hazel watched the two men as they kissed. She felt hot. She crossed her legs, running her hand over her chest, breath caught in her throat.

"You boys ever been in a threesome before?" She asked seductively.

 

Layne and Jerry jumped, looking at each other and then to her.

"Uh. No." Layne replied.

"I'd sure love to see how you two fuck...that'd be so fucking hot..." She replied, looking straight at them.

Layne's face became red. Jerry's mouth was agape.

"What's the matter boys? You scared?" She smirked.

"No...it's just..." Layne stuttered.

What the hell had he gotten them into? He thought they were just over here to fucking eat a dinner and get some money. This girl wanted to fuck them. They were stuck here. They had no ride home.

"Listen, we appreciate the dinner and all. You really helped us out. We didn't starve tonight. It was really good. You seem like a really cool girl, and we're glad you like our music and all. But we don't come cheap. I mean, how much money did you plan on giving us to help us out?" Jerry asked bluntly.

Layne gasped, looking over at Jerry, eyes widened.

"If you come back to my bedroom with me, I'll give you 3,000 dollars." She said seductively, leaning forward.

"3,000 dollars? You have that kind of cash!?" Layne exclaimed, tilting his head.

"For you boys, I do." She said softly.

"3,000 dollars...that could get us through a few months..." Jerry muttered, looking at Layne.

Layne bit his lip, moving his foot up and down nervously.

"I know...I know...like, what exactly do you want us to do? Some sort of dick sandwich?" Layne asked nervously.

Hazel chuckled, slowly running her hands up and down her thighs.

"First I want you two to fuck in my bed. I want to see how you fuck."

"Uh, we're really dirty, maybe we should take a bath first?" Jerry suggested.

"No...I want you dirty. I have a thing for dirty band boys, and dirty band boys fucking? God I'm really hot for that!"

Jerry and Layne looked at each other, brows raised, smirks on their faces.

3000 Dollars. It was 3000 dollars. All they had to do was fuck in front of this chick and maybe fuck her? They weren't sure.

Jerry leaned over and whispered in Layne's ear.

"You up for this?"

Layne put his hand over his mouth as he whispered back in Jerry's ear.

"I mean, I guess, that's alot of fuckin' money. Yeah, I'm in."

Jerry nodded and they looked at Hazel.

"We'll do it."

* * *

This was one of the weirdest experiences of the boy's lives. Layne was really awkward. He had never been with a girl, or around naked girls. He loved boys and he loved cock. Jerry was a little more relaxed. Jerry had fucked a girl before, before he came to Seattle. The only experience they had was Jerry's one night stand.

She sat on a chair, facing the bed, nothing on but her light blue panties.

Layne gripped the edge of the bed, on all fours, his wavy hair bouncing around and in his face as Jerry fucked him from behind, biting his lip and moaning lightly as he held onto Layne's bony hips.

Layne pushed back on Jerry, throwing his head back, his hair flying in the air and hitting his back. He reached one hand up as Jerry fucked him, Layne moving forward and back with each thrust, as he ran his hands through his locks, looking at Hazel with pure lust.

Hazel had a dildo in her mouth, sucking on the tip of it as she watched the boys fuck on her bed. Layne smirked at her, then closed his eyes, biting his lip and moaning.

"Jerry that feels so good..." He moaned, arching his back.

Jerry chuckled as he continued to work Layne. He and Layne were watching Hazel now as they fucked.

Hazel had lifted her panties, sliding the tip of the dildo inside, rubbing it against her clit as she watched Layne and Jerry on her bed.

Layne stared in awe. Layne had a fascination with panties. He loved to wear them sometimes and he loved to see them being played in. It was a weird obsession of his that he had only mentioned to Jerry one time when he was drunk. Layne watched in awe as Hazel played with herself, seeming to look straight into his eyes as she worked herself.

Layne shuddered as he saw the tip of the dildo hitting the fabric of her underwear, stretching it each time she shoved it against her.

"Jesus christ girl..." Layne muttered, looking down, his hair falling into his face again.

Jerry closed his eyes, he was getting close as he pounded Layne.

Meanwhile Layne looked back up, watching Hazel as she shook with pleasure, rubbing herself with the silicone dick until she couldn't bear it anymore. She slowly pulled it out of her panties and smirked at Layne as she put it in her mouth, sucking her own juices off of it.

"Fuck that's hot..." Layne muttered, reaching down and beginning to jerk himself off.

He heard Hazel laugh seductively. He looked up again, whipping his hair back as he worked himself, one hand gripping the edge of the bed, the other under him, his shoulder flexing as he played with himself. He smirked at her and bit his lip, eyes falling closed, mouth agape at the building of pleasure.

Meanwhile Jerry was merely a few more thrusts away from knocking that wall down. He held onto Layne's hips tight, looking down, his long hair framing his face and pooling on Layne's back as he busted a nut inside of Layne, buried deep within him. Jerry pulled out, falling back onto the bed, panting hard and sweaty. Layne tugged a few more times, his ass still in Jerry's face and he climaxed, whimpering lightly and shaking. He sighed loudly as he finished, hanging his head and staying in his compromising position for a few minutes before finally moving to sit beside Jerry.

The two breathing men stared at Hazel, who sat in the chair, grabbing her boobs.

"That was so fucking sexy. You two fuck so good...holy shit I wish I had the equipment to record this shit..." She smirked.

"Hey now...that's gonna hike up the price if you want video!" Jerry breathed, laughing lightly.

Layne flipped his hair back with his hands, breathing hard and laughing with Jerry.

* * *

The night didn't end yet as Hazel got on the bed between Jerry and Layne. They ended up taking turns and making out with her. Layne nearly shuddered as he pulled her panties off.

Layne was rather curious and Jerry didn't mind as Layne explored her body with his tongue as Jerry watched. Layne's tongue found its way between her legs, poking and prodding and tasting pink flesh. Eventually Jerry's head ended up down there as well and Layne was on his knees, his ass near her head as he leaned down and licked her sensitive bud, and Jerry was further down on the bed, turned at an odd angle, his head nearly pressed to Layne's as his tongue was further down, prodding her extremely moist vaginal opening.

Hazel was curious and started prodding Layne from behind.

Layne was intrigued by her smell, she didn't smell like men smelled. It wasn't disgusting but he definitely preferred the way men smelled over women.

At some point, Hazel and Layne ended up with Jerry between them. Jerry was bent over her desk. Layne was sitting indian style in front, giving Jerry a blow job as Hazel was standing behind Jerry, shoving her dildo into his asshole. Jerry had never been fucked in his ass before and it was sort of uncomfortable. It would definitely take some getting used to.

The more the three messed around, the more ideas each would come up with to try out. It was intriguing and addicting and definitely a night that none of them would ever forget.

The night was filled with new experiences for all three people.

* * *

The Next Morning

Layne and Jerry giggled as they entered the apartment the band lived in. Sean and Mike were slumped over each end of the couch, Mike one end, Sean on the other. Empty beer cans and trash littered the coffee table.

Jerry smirked and walked over shaking Sean harshly with his foot to awaken him. Sean snorted and frowned, crossing his arms and turning over more.

"Fuck off!" He frowned.

"Wake up asshole!" Jerry smirked, shaking him again with his foot.

Sean snorted and sat up, hair covering his face as he stirred. Jerry walked over to Mike's end and started shaking him awake with his foot. As he did this, Layne wiped all of the cans and trash off of the coffee table, everything making loud clinking noises as the trash hit the floor.

"The fuck are you guys doing?" Mike said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Jerry came back over beside Layne and Layne couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off of his face as he started throwing bills on the table.

"One hundred, two hundred, three hundred..." He started.

The bills were piling up and that woke Sean and Mike up.

"Dudes...where the fuck did you get all that fucking money from? Did you two fucks just get in?" Sean asked, eyes widened as he leaned forward, touching the money with his hands and picking up a bill, looking at it and smelling it.

"Yeah man." Jerry smirked.

"How much is this?" Mike asked, amazed.

They had been broke so long that it was amazing seeing all of this money.

"It's 4,000 fucking dollars!" Layne smirked.

"How the fuck did you get that kind of fucking money?" Sean asked, brows furrowed.

"Me and Jerry met this chick after the show yesterday." Layne began.

"Yeah you should have fuckin' seen Layne, he started his whole fucking panhandle routine, fuckin' crying and shit and telling her a fuckin' sob story, so she offered to let us come to her house and fix us dinner." Jerry smirked.

Mike's eyes widened.

"What the fuck did you two assholes do?" He asked.

"Well...she figured out we were together you know, and like, shit got weird after dinner. She started getting curious, asking us questions and shit about our sex life..." Layne smirked.

Mike winced, holding his hand out.

"I don't think I wanna know."

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway. Pretty much this chick offered us money to like, fuck in front of her." Layne smirked.

"Holy fuck...what the fuck...seriously?" Sean asked, brows furrowed.

"I shit you not man, this fuckin' chick was a freak, she was fuckin' hot for us. Man we were gonna fuckin' bail because Layne had asked her for money as well as food, and we weren't sure how much she planned on giving us. We weren't gonna fucking do all this for fuckin' nothing man. She threw fuckin' 4 digit figures out there...we didn't fucking expect it. Of all the fucking groupies we got the fuckin' rich girl last night!" Jerry smirked.

"My mind's still processing how come the fuck you two fag bags bagged a fuckin' groupie and me and Sean ended up scoring one case of beer off of some fuckin' punks and coming back home. What kind of fuckin' sorcery is this?" Mike frowned.

Jerry and Layne chuckled at Mike.

"I don't know man, shit was crazy last night...it just sort of happened...we had a wild fucking time I mean, jesus fucking christ...this girl man, she was fuckin' crazy..." Jerry laughed.

Layne raised his brows and nodded.

"Well shit how big were her tits? Did she fuck you guys?" Sean asked.

Layne chuckled, blushing.

"Yeah mean. She fucked us. Man her tits fit right in the palms of our hands. Pretty much we did every fucking thing you can imagine. She had this fuckin' dildo man...we did every fucking thing...I feel like a fuckin' established rockstar already!" Jerry replied.

"Jesus fucking christ, did you get her number?" Mike asked.

"Well, yeah. She's pretty cool. Not only is she a slut but she's a pretty cool person too." Layne smiled.

"Yeah yeah, what the fuck ever. Give me that number, I'm gonna call her, I wanna get laid by this chick! She sounds like a fuckin' winner!" Mike exclaimed.

Layne gave Mike the number and Mike was quickly on the phone, leaving a message on her answering machine as Layne, Jerry and Sean discussed the money. They explained that they would use the new funds they had acquired for food. It would hold them over for a few months and hopefully sometime within the next few months, the money would be rolling in and they wouldn't have to struggle and beg and panhandle anymore.

They could pay everyone back who had been helping them.


End file.
